Who are you?
by lollipop1141
Summary: Prince Heiji of the Western Kingdom is forced to marry a princess in three months unless he finds a lady that he really loves. But what if series of events makes him think twice on who he should love? And what should he sacrifice to fulfill his wishes? Will everything ever go right for these two 'impossible' couples?
1. Chapter 1

"_Aren't they just adorable together?" the queen of the Southern Kingdom asked the Western queen. Both of the queens were having tea in the garden, watching their 2-year-old children play with each other._

_The princess of the East was sitting there, watching a butterfly fly about, and trying to catch it when it got close to her reach. Her pigtails were swaying gently by the breeze. Her green eyes shone with laughter and delight._

_The prince of the West just gazed at her with his deep green eyes in wonder. He seemed to be captured by her._

_Suddenly, for no apparent reason, he crawled towards the princess and shoved her down the ground. He laughed._

"_Heiji! That is not polite and kind!" his mother stood up in anger, but her friend stopped her._

"_Let's just see what happens next." In reluctance, the queen sat back down._

_The princess was crying with the top of her lungs. Prince Heiji looked at her in bewilderment and began to cry because he didn't know what to do._

"_I think they will have a rough future ahead of them." Both the queens laughed as they asked a servant to give the prince a rubber ball. He stopped crying, took the ball, and gave it to the princess. She quieted down and took it from him, her face shining as her lips broke into a wide smile._

"_So, what's the name of your daughter?" asked the Western queen when the kids were sleeping soundly on their mother's laps._

"_Her name is Princess Toyama Kazuha of the Southern Kingdom." __Her mother said fondly as she snuggled her child. Her friend smiled at both of them as the Western queen stroke her son's black hair. Her friend had always longed for a daughter and now she had what she wished for._

"_That is just perfect!" Heiji's mother clapped her hands in delight, "King Heiji and Queen Kazuha of the South-Western Kingdom! It fits them, doesn't it?"_

_Both the queens laughed and talked about their future, oblivious of the tragedy that would soon befall the Southern Kingdom and the royal family._

"_Dear, you have to come and read this. It just arrived a few minutes ago." King Heizo beckoned to his wife, who was carrying the prince in her arms who was crying uncontrollably a few hours ago. He was playing with the locket that belonged to the princess._

"_What is it, my love?" she took the letter from his hands and looked over it. As she did, her face grew stark white as her hands trembled. "This can't be…"_

_Then prince Heiji began to cry again. Both of the parents looked at him in surprised sadness._

"_I guess he can feel it, can't he?" the asked the queen. She nodded as she gave back the letter and soothed her child._

"_I suppose so. Before anyone else, he realized his first bestfriend is gone forever."_

=.=

"Please mother! I don't need wives!" Prince Heiji complained to her in the throne room.

"That is ridiculous, my child. You are already 18 and well fitted for marrying princesses." The queen of the West looked at him sternly.

"The only princess in this land is the princess of the North, Ran-hime." He pointed out. "And she is only interested in Shinichi, Prince of the East."

"There are still plenty of beautiful royal maidens out there. And they don't have to be all from this land." The queen stood up and proceeded to leave.

"I will give you **three months**, my son. If you have not found a young lady that you are sure that you love, then I will prepare a ball and have you wed a princess that I will choose for you."

Then the queen left.

=.=

"Why is she doing this to me?" Heiji grumbled as he headed for the pantry in the kitchen. Once he got there, he opened it and began to take out 2 apple pies, 3 blueberry muffins, and 4 slices of dark chocolate cake.

"Why can't she see that I don't want to marry just some random person? Why can't I just have some fun?"

"Why don't you have some fun, **without** stealing the food from the kitchen?" a voice spoke up from behind him.

He slowly turned around and looked at his interrogator.

"Don't you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to a thief. And a lousy one too."

The girl was frowning at him, her too-long bangs hiding her face. He could see that she was attractive-looking. Her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail, held by a black ribbon. Her fair skin was a nice contrast with Heiji's brown skin. She was covered in in dust and grime; she probably works by the chimney sweeps.

He looked at her in boredom. He lifted the pie in-front of his face and took a big bite on it. he chewed stubbornly and walked past her, feeling her gaze burning at him behind his back.

"_Teme_…" she got a mop and swung it at him. He caught it, but she had already slid down and whipped her legs beneath him, causing him to fall. He crashed down the ground as the pantry girl (as he began to call her) caught the snacks neatly on a plate.

"Humph. That's what you get when you steal food from the kitchen." She put them back and locked it. Then she left with her head held high, leaving a shocked and openmouthed prince on the floor.

=.=

"Who does she think she is, striking a person from the royal family? She's an idiot, that ahou."

He grumbled to himself as he kicked a pebble down the path towards the garden. After a while, he sat down by the stream in the middle of the garden. It was peaceful and quiet. However, his head was in turmoil.

He kept wondering about the pantry girl. Who was she? What was her name? How come he never saw her before? Why did he get the feeling that she was something different?

The unanswered questions made him frustrated. He hated not knowing. That girl was really mysterious. He sighed and lay down on the grass, closing his eyes, the wind sweeping his black hair around his head.

- Flashback –

"_Da…i…su…ki…" a small hand patted his head. Two pigtails were tied up on her head._

"_Da…isuki?" he asked. The hand took off a locket from her neck and put it around him._

"_Daisuki…dayo…" then she laughed loud and clear. He looked at the locket, then at her._

"_Daisuki Dayo!" he grinned and giggled along with her._

- End of flashback –

The prince opened his eyes and looked at the wide open sky. That dream appeared to him again. It had been going on for quite a while.

He had asked his mom who the girl was, yet all that he got was her looking at him with sad eyes, telling him that he would understand when he was older.

"Why isn't anyone telling me anything?" he asked himself as he took out the locket from around his neck, under his shirt. It was silver, adorned with simple green gems on it. He opened it and looked at the baby girl that stared back at him in amusement.

It was the same girl in his dream, and yet he never knew her name. All he could remember was her two pigtails, the clear, sweet laughter and her startling green eyes that shone like a rare jewel amongst the pile of rocks.

He was about to doze off again, when he heard someone calling his name. Groaning, he got up and brushed off the dust from his clothes. That stupid annoying Easterner had come back again.

"Hello Heiji. Did you have a nice nap?" Prince Kudo Shinichi of the Eastern Kingdom smirked as he saw the tufts grass on his friend/rival's hair. "You've got quite a nice hat there."

"Whatever." Heiji shook his hair to get rid of the clumps of green on top. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"I heard your mom is planning on making an arranged marriage for you in three months unless you found a girl you liked." The eastern prince grinned at him, he blue eyes laughing. "Just wanted to see how you can find a girl that you haven't made fun of or refused yet."

"_Urusai_!" Heiji was red-faced and annoyed. It was true that he always turned away from the ladies who loved him. Yes, they were pretty but he didn't feel that spark when he was with them. "It's because I already have eyes for that one girl. I just have to find her, that's all."

"Is she the one in that dream you kept having?" Shinichi asked him.

"Ah. That's the one." Heiji looked sadly at the horizon. "I asked the queen about her, but she didn't seem to want to answer that question."

Shinichi went to him and patted his shoulder. "All in good time my friend, all in good time."

"Yeah, you're right." Heiji turned to him, smiling cheekily. "So, where is that Northern beauty that you kept talking about? Did she come here along with you?"

It was the other prince's turn to go beet-red. Heiji could clearly see that he was in love with her.

"S…she said…to w-which she w…would come t-tomorrow…" he stuttered, shuffling from foot to foot. Heiji was grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you ask her yet?" the western prince asked innocently. Shinichi looked up sharply.

"Ask what?"

"**That **question."

"Which question?" Shinichi asked slowly, careful of how he would react.

"The proposal question!"

"**WHAT!?**'' Heiji could see him panicking. **"Idontknowwhattosaytohershemi ghtsayyesornoidontknowherrep lyevenifigottheringandthedre ssandprocessionreadyalready…"**

Heiji was laughing so hard, he had to clutch his stomach to stop it from hurting. Shinichi was completely red, from head to foot. "Alright Shinichi, I got the message! You are in love with her!"

"Me? Falling in love with her?" Shinichi looked at him. Then it clicked in his head. He turned a darker shade of red. "P…probably, I guess…"

"I knew it." Heiji grinned as he saw the eastern prince humming.

"Oh yeah, Heiji. To return you the favor from last time, I'll join you in asking your mom about that girl with the pigtails."

"You sure?"

"Yep! Besides, if we find her, you can finally be reunited with your first love!"

"When you put it like that, it makes me think twice of wanting to find her." Heiji muttered.

=.=

"**She died**."

Heiji looked at the sad look on his mother's face. She looked really regretful for telling him. That can't be, right?

"W…What do you mean?" A pained look flashed upon his face.

"Do you know the history of the Southern Kingdom?"

"You mean the topic that you didn't really like the tutors to teach me? The part where there was a big fire that burned the castle and everyone in it fifteen years ago?"

"Yes." His mother looked at him in great grief. "The queen of the Southern Kingdom was my bestfriend. We were planning for you and her child's future. That was three days before that accident happened."

"_Masaka_…then that girl that I dreamt about…"

"Yes, she was princess Toyama Kazuha of the Southern Kingdom."

"I'm sorry Heiji, but also she, **perished in the fire**."

=.=

**I know, I know! You hate cliffhangers! I hate them too, but it's fun doing it though *laughs evilly***

**Oh well, you better wait for the next chapter! It'll get more interesting! I promise!**

**Thanks for reading! XPP *leaves stage***


	2. Chapter 2

**Without further ado, please raise the curtains for *suspense***

**HEIJI AND KAZUHA!**

"**She died.**"

Those words kept swirling around the Prince's head as he stared up on the gilded ceiling. It was all like a blur to him. The girl he liked for the past years, with whom he wished to meet someday turned out to have passed on, leaving him with no choice but to proceed with the arranged marriage.

He groaned and got up from his large bed and walked towards the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the courtyard of the palace.

His eyes wandered everywhere, as if there was no point in seeking for something meaningful in life any longer.

Heiji sighed as he let his forehead lean on the windowpane. Two of his worst nightmares had come true, and there was nothing that he could do to prevent them from happening.

Suddenly, he heard his tutors calling for him. The prince of the West rolled his eyes and was about to leave the room, when he spotted two figures down by the stream in the garden.

It was the **Pantry girl**; and a 21 year old man who seemed to be scolding her.

He wondered what they were doing and decided to get comfortable and watch the show.

The prince smirked as he saw the girl trying to balance a bucket of dirty water on top of her head while walking back and forth. The man would sometimes flick a stick on her back when she started to slouch or hit her hand when she tried to use it to balance the object on her hand.

All of a sudden, the Pantry girl slipped on the water that had spilled from the bucket and fell down the ground, the water drenching her whole. Heiji laughed at what happened, clutching his sides. When he looked again, he saw the girl glaring at him (without seeing her eyes) and stuck out her tongue. He stuck his out too and then he left.

However, he wondered what she was doing and who that man was. He seemed like a father to her, but he seemed too young. He's probably a guardian of hers or something. He was sure they weren't related because that guy had blonde hair and seemed to be more composed, unlike her who likely have a wild spirit.

"Why am I thinking about that stuff?" He shook his head to clear his thoughts and proceeded to his lesson.

No matter what he was feeling inside, he had to hide it from everyone. That was what being royalty was. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. He had to look brave and confident; for the sake of his people. It was always for the sake of his people.

"Why does being a prince always feel so hard?" he muttered to himself.

=.=

"Oh, Ran-hime is here." Heiji said to Shinichi who was pacing around the room nervously, wringing his hands in anxiety.

It was true. The Princess of the North was coming through the palace gates in her white and red carriage, her kingdom's flag fluttering in the wind.

"W-what am I going to d-do? S-she might…I don't…" the nervous prince was barely in his right mind. Heiji grinned and decided to play a trick at him.

"Oh, I see someone-is that a guy? - coming out her carriage. Oh look! They're-" he barely finished the sentence and Shinichi was already out the door, demanding the princess who that guy was.

Heiji looked down in amusement as Shinichi started to question Ran and realized that there was no other person that was with her except her drivers and her guards. The prince turned red in embarrassment, but the princess just laughed and kissed the prince's cheek in greeting. The Eastern prince looked like he was already in heaven.

As both the lovers entered the palace, Heiji wondered if he'll ever find someone who he could get along with, just like Ran and Shinichi.

"Nice to meet you again, Prince Heiji." Ran curtsied to him as he bowed.

"It is my pleasure, Ran-hime." He greeted back. Then he dropped the formalities. "So did Kudo asked you yet?"

Ran looked at both the boys. The prince of the West was beaming innocently at the prince of the East, who was glowering at him. "Ask me what?"

"It's nothing." Shinichi muttered to her.

"It's not nothing; actually Kudo here was about to-"

In a blur, Shinichi had pulled out is sword from his sheath and struck out to Heiji, who blocked it with his own saber just in time. Then both of them began fighting, their swords flashing and clashing, moving around so quickly that Ran became bored and decided to read a book that wasn't shredded.

Twenty minutes later, two very sweaty and tired princes collapsed on the marble floor, panting heavily.

"So, are you done with your quarrel?" the princess asked them.

"Actually, Kudo here wanted-"

"URUSEN!" Shinichi shouted and head-bumped Heiji, causing them to have two really large bumps on the head. The Eastern prince was about to go again when he got a marvelous idea.

"Let's go to the South Kingdom!"

Both Prince Heiji and Ran-hime looked at him as if he was waaaay out of his mind.

"Uhh, hello?" Heiji knocked on his skull. "Is Kudo there? Please bring him back."

"I'm serious here, Hattori." Shinichi swatted away his hand. His eyes were shining with excitement. His friends saw that look and knew that there was no stopping him. "They said it was an accidental fire that started in the fields, right? A spark can't just be produced in the middle of a grassy area."

"Well, the people of the investigation also thought of that, but they didn't find the weapon that caused it."

"They didn't look hard enough. And besides, how can the whole kingdom burn just from a fire that was lit in such short amount of time?"

"Unless, if it's an insider's job!"

Shinichi grinned at Heiji. This was getting more and more mysterious.

"So, what do you say?"

"I'm in!" the Western prince pumped his fists up the air. They both looked at Ran.

She sighed and closed her book. "What choice do I have? Someone's got to keep an eye on you two."

The three of them grinned and decided to pack for the journey, planning not to tell anyone what they were up to.

=.=

"Is everybody here?"

"Yep, I'm here."

"Ran?"

"I'm right behind you."

Good. Now let's go."

All three of them were about to leave, leading their horses by the reigns, when they bumped into a person. They fell down like dominos, wondering who was blocking their way. If it were the guards, they would be in deep trouble.

Heiji looked up from the ground and saw…

"**You**."

"What about me?" The pantry girl stared at them in bewilderment and confusion. Then it dawned to her. "You're planning on leaving?"

"No, we're only planning on having a small trip outside the castle." Ran lied.

She eyed them up and down. "You're going for a trip outside the castle looking like that?"

"I-it's because…" Ran began to stutter. She was helpless in lying. Heiji rolled his eyes and took out some rope and a cloth. Then he headed for the girl.

"Wait! What are you planning to do to me?!" But there was no escape because before she could run, the prince had already pinned her down and was on the process on tying both her wrists at her back and ankles. "What are you doing?! Get off! Release me, will you!"

"Shut up, you're too noisy!" Heiji hissed at her as he began gagging her. She squirmed and moved around, but the prince's grip was too tight.

After a few minutes, a really angry and bound pantry girl was sitting on the ground, looking at her capturers in distaste. They were deciding whether or not to take her.

"I say we leave her here to rot." Heiji said, his voice dripping with venom. "You don't know how crazy this ahou is."

If she wasn't restrained, she would've beaten the prince up into sludge.

"I think we should bring her along. we don't know if she's going to be found quickly or not." Heiji wanted to disagree, but he could see the Shinichi had a point there.

"Well, who's horse is she going to ride on?" They both looked at him. The captive tried to protest, her mouth still covered, but it didn't work. Heiji regarded her like she was something nasty that was stuck under his shoe.

With a huff, he lifted the girl, holding her around her waist, surprised at how light and slim she was. He forced his mind to push those thoughts away. Then he climbed on his horse, warning her that if she didn't behave, he would leave her by the side of the road. All he got was a jab at the back by her elbow.

"Are you all ready?" Shinichi whispered to them. Both Ran and Heiji nodded. The royals flicked their reigns and their horses galloped forward, trained to ride silently.

Heiji could see the girl behind his back draw nearer to him, as if she was scared. The prince caught himself gazing at her figure and mentally slapped himself. she wasn't cute at all and he must not be involved with her. He looked forward, oblivious of the girl who caught him staring at her.

=.=

"We're almost there." Shinichi called out to the others. They sighed in relief. They had been traveling for eight hard hours, resting a few times along the way.

Half an hour later, they saw the ruins from the top of the cliff. They looked at the place in silent grimness. They could see that they kingdom was large and prosperous, probably filled with people and festivals. Now it lay in desolation, broken houses and roads eaten up by vegetation.

"I remembered my mother telling me stories about this place." Ran said silently. "She always used to come here when she was a child. There was always music and laughter everywhere. It was a very busy kingdom, bustling with many people from far and wide."

"Yeah; too bad we couldn't see it." Shinichi looked down at the remains of once, rich kingdom. Heiji and the girl stayed quiet. "Let's go down."

At the bottom of the hill, they got down from their horses and let them roam in a green field, knowing that they would not stray too far.

"Are you going to untie her? What's her name by the way?" the Eastern prince asked Heiji. Heiji looked at the girl lying on the ground in distaste.

"Don't know, don't care. Just leave her to the wolves."

"Hattori-kun!" Ran glared at him. He put up his hands in surrender.

"Okay fine. I'll release her." He squatted down and began untying her hands. "Just so you know I'm not responsible of taking care of you."

When they were free, the girl head-butted her skull on his forehead, which made him tumble down the dirt. She quickly undid the rest of the rope and stood up in a hurry, keeping her distance from the furious prince.

"Kudo, did you just see what she did?!" Heiji tried to strangle her, but Shinichi restrained him. "She **hit** me; and on the head too!"

"Just leave it Hattori." The prince laughed, releasing him when he had calmed down. "It's not worth it. Besides, we've got a lot of exploring to do."

As the boys went ahead, Ran looked at the pantry girl with curiosity. The girl hid deeper behind a dead tree. "Don't worry, I don't bite. What's your name?"

"**I-I don't know.**"

Ran looked at her in shock. How could anyone not know their own name?

"Then what do people call you?"

"The same as how that dratted prince called me, 'The Pantry Girl'."

Ran looked at her in pity, taking in her worn shoes, her unkempt hair, and her dusty dress. She also felt sorry for Heiji on making an enemy out of the girl. She could see that the girl was more what she seemed.

She headed towards the girl and took her arm gently. She resisted for a moment, and then decided to follow the princess.

"Hattori-kun isn't really that bad. He just has a short temper, that's all. He's actually really kind to people; he just doesn't show it much."

"I doubt that…" The girl muttered stubbornly. The princess smiled at her.

"That's what I also first thought. But the more you know him, the more you realize that he's actually really soft inside." The girl still looked doubtful, but she started thinking.

=.=

"_ACHOO!_"

"Heiji, do you have a cold?"

"Nope, none that I know of. Anyway, look at this."

Heiji and Shinichi were in the middle of the field where the accident occurred. The Western prince showed him the remains of a long burnt rope, roughly the width of a child's finger, running from the field towards the castle.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Heiji had that glint in his eyes whenever he got in an investigation and found crucial evidence.

"Yeah," Shinichi looked over the place, the wind sweeping his hair in front of his blue eyes.

"This might not really be an accident at all."

=.=

**Phew! I finally finished the chapter… just realized that making two stories at once is reaaaaally tiresome… -.- add school in all of these and I barely have time to do the stuff I want to do..**

**ANYWAY, thanks for waiting for this chapter! please review and give me TONS of ideas, okaay?**

**XDD stay tuned for the next chapter!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomenasai minna for the slow update! Something went wrong with my laptop and I had to rewrite this chapter, AGAIN! **

**But anyway, here goes for Heiji and Kazuha! *crowd claps, leaves stage***

"Hey, did you hear something?" Shinichi suddenly asked the others. All of them were by the burnt field, searching for clues of what had happened during that fateful night.

They stopped what they were doing and strained their ears, listening for a sound that seemed to be there a while ago. Not a single living thing stirred, as if it were holding its breath.

Then they heard it.

The sound carried itself clearly over the land, its notes rich and pure. The music felt festive, but it had a tinge of sadness in it, as if mourning over something. The four teenagers were amazed at the song; its musicality was almost enchanting.

"Do you want to go and see who's making this music?" Princess Ran whispered to them, afraid that her loud voice would break the spell.

The others nodded, and so they quietly crept back up towards the center of the ruins. There they saw a girl around the age of eighteen to nineteen, playing an old and battered violin. Her bow moved across the strings, the melody flowing smoothly from one note to another like a fast-paced river. They would've loved to listen more, if it weren't for Heiji's rude interruption.

"_ACHOO!_" the other three could've killed him right then and there. The music abruptly stopped and a voice rang out.

"Who goes there!? Show yourself!"

Slowly, the four teenagers stood up guiltily. The girl's eyes widen as she took in the looks of the eavesdroppers. She hastily put down her weapon and bowed down to them.

"I am so sorry for pointing the weapon on your direction, your highnesses." She hastily said, quite scared on what they would do with her. However, Ran just smiled, walked up to the musician, and shook her hand.

"It is alright. I am Princess Mouri Ran; those are my companions Prince Hattori Heiji from the Western Kingdom, Prince Kudo Shinichi from the Eastern Kingdom, and my other friend, the pantry girl who works in the palace kitchen. It's mostly our fault for listening to your song without permission." The violinist looked up at her and grinned.

"No harm done. Would you like to listen to it again? I like a bit of an audience now and then."

"Yes please!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Shinichi strode up and butted in between them. He looked apprehensively at the stranger, putting Ran behind him as if protecting her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Runa, a violinist. I come from this kingdom."

"Yeah we can see that, but let me clear up one thing. That girl standing right over there," Heiji spoke up as he gestured to the Pantry girl in great displeasure. She stuck out her tongue at him. "She is **not** royalty."

Runa stared at the pantry girl, as if she was reading her whole life. The girl reached up at her hood, from a shawl that she got somewhere, and pushed it further down. Seeing that act, the violinist raised an eyebrow, a smile hinting in the sides of her mouth.

She gently picked up her instrument again and brought it up. Then she said to the Pantry girl, "I'm going to play a song. You don't have to sing it along with me, but you can just nod if you remember this."

Then Runa played a simple song. It was soothing, but at the same time, melancholy. The pantry girl started swaying her head, humming along. The three royals looked at her in astonishment. The violinist smiled knowingly as she ended in a sweet high note.

"I knew it! You're from this place! You're a Southerner!" Runa laughed in delight. The servant looked down in sudden quietness.

"I…I came from this place?" She asked hesitantly, looking around her in a new perspective.

"Yep! That song I just played is a lullaby that only mothers in this kingdom sing to their children. Your mother probably sang that song to you every night before you went to sleep. How is your mother, by the way?"

"I don't have a mother." The Pantry girl said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine."

"ANYWAY," Heiji broke the silence and glared at the stranger. "What are you doing here?"

Just a while ago, Runa's face was filled with happiness and delight, but it suddenly did a 360 degree turn; her eyes were suddenly downcast, as if she didn't want them to see the sorrow inside. When she looked up, her mouth was smiling, but her brown eyes told another story.

"It's the anniversary or the so-called 'accident'. A lot of people used to come, but now it's just me."

"Could you tell us what happened here?" Ran asked the musician politely and with careful consideration. Runa nodded and headed out towards a shaded green area, beckoning the others to follow her.

"It's quite a long story, so you best get comfortable." She drew a shaky breath and closed her eyes, reliving the nightmare that had always haunted her dreams. Then she began to tell them the tale of that tragic night…

=.=

_It was a dry and dull night, and I couldn't sleep. So I went out to the balcony of the palace. As I overlooked the kingdom, I felt like I was the only one alive. The town was quiet and not a soul was awake._

_Then, under the dim moonlight, I saw a man sitting on a black stallion. He was in the middle of the field, and was doing something odd with his hands. Suddenly, there was a bright strike of light and I saw that person hold a torch; his eyes glittered coldly by the illumination._

_Without warning, the whole ground was ablaze, and a really thin line of fire was quickly running down towards the cellar of the castle where the wines were kept. Within seconds, I had run up to the tower and rung the emergency bell, just a few heartbeats before the underground room exploded. The whole palace shook and the people in the town were already evacuating quickly, the fire consuming buildings that stood in its way._

_I hurried down the hall, about to warn the royal family and everyone in the palace when I saw that the hallway towards the princess' chamber was already on fire. I could hear the child's cries across the corridor, but I could do nothing. Big pillars of fire were already falling down, blocking my path. Left with no other choice, I fled, leaving the royal child, the precious princess, behind._

_As I burst out of the kingdom's gates, I watched in dismay as our home burned down the ground. A few minutes later, there was nothing left but ruins and ashes falling down from the sky like black snow. I heard q few days later that the royal family had perished in the flames._

_Left with nothing, the people of South moved away, not wanting to remember the tragedy that had fallen on our land, our leaders, and our spirits._

_I walked for miles and miles, traveling anywhere, just doing odd jobs and such. I was taught how to play the violin so I used my skill to go to places, not wanting to come back._

_But once a year, I always come here and reflect on what happened and how I couldn't save the child that had brought hope to our people…_

=.=

The musician opened her eyes and heaved a sigh of regret. "I couldn't do anything but run away. It was my entire fault."

"It's not your fault." Princess Ran told her. She touched the musician's shoulder and smiled at her. "You had no choice. But it was also thanks to you that many villagers had survived."

Runa still looked doubtful, but she decided to trust the princess. She inhaled deeply and grinned. "Thanks, I feel much better."

"Runa-san, when you saw that man on horseback, what did he look like?" Shinichi asked her seriously. Runa thought for a while and told him.

"That man had cold black eyes, a beard sharply trimmed, his hair was combed back, and he had some kind of commander uniform that he wore."

"He must be an important person."

"Probably," The girl stood up, stretching. The sun was setting, lighting the twilight sky with bands of red, yellow and blue. "Anyway, we should make a camp fire for the night."

As she headed out with the pantry girl following behind her, she noticed the royals still sitting down. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"It's embarrassing to say this but…"

"We don't know how to make a campfire or how to cook."

Runa looked at them, speechless. Then she threw her head back and laughed. Shinichi, Ran and Heiji looked uncomfortable; even the pantry girl felt sorry for them, with the exception of Heiji. "Oh well, you boys come with me to gather firewood while this girl and the princess prepare the dinner."

"Can I come and gather firewood instead?" the princess asked the musician. "I'm hopeless in cooking while Hattori-kun excels at it. Maybe he could help her."

Both Heiji and the Pantry girl looked livid. They argued that they couldn't and wouldn't get along, but Runa and the others had already searched for the materials needed, leaving the two enemies behind.

They eyed each other warily, moving away from one another. They turned away from each other, not talking. It stayed like that for ten whole minutes, each of them minding their own business. After a while, it was the prince who broke the silence.

"You know, we can't get anything done if we're just sitting here, not talking to each other."

"Good."

Heiji grew irritated and turned around, giving a hostile look at her. "I'm serious. They're depending on us to make dinner and we're just down here being stubborn."

She looked at him and said in a bored voice, "What do you suggest we do, 'your greatness'?"

"Give me the sack of vegetables that is hanging down on my horse. And also the utensils needed." He scowled at her in suspicion, "and **don't** steal anything."

"Whatever." She got up and walked lazily towards the horse while the prince got ready for cooking.

When she brought the bags, both of them forced themselves to work together to make everything ready. The process on making dinner was not an easy task for both of them, but at least the food was delicious, everyone said as they warmed up by the fire.

=.=

As the night grew older, and each of them dozed off one by one, Runa got up and moved away from them, going back to the city, her violin case hanging behind her back.

"Where are you going?" the pantry girl had followed her quietly, undetected. Runa looked at her in surprise.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you follow me without me knowing you were there?"

"I don't know. I just did." The musician looked at her in new interest and decided to continue walking on, the pantry girl following behind her. "I'd like to ask you something."

Runa looked at her in the corner of her eye. "What is it you want to ask?"

"_As the river flows through the tree, its fruits fall down and grow;  
a wicked man came one day and said that it should go.  
The tree creaked and groaned as it was chopped down and its fruits came falling off;  
now the tree was there no more but the river still ran on.  
Then in a patch of land quite far away, a sapling sprouts its leaves;  
the river flowed deep and clear again as the seed began to fruit.  
At long last it became mighty and strong once more just like its family tree;  
it grew tall and filled the land with joy and prosperity."_

The musician taken aback at what the girl just recited. "Where did you learn that song from?"

"My teacher told me to sing it to a person that came from this kingdom who plays an instrument." The girl said. "He said that she would understand what it would mean. So I'm guessing that this girl is you, right?"

The violinist grinned and said, "You've got it right. I am the girl and I **do** get the song. However, I won't tell you the meaning just yet. It's your duty to find it out yourself. But I have just one simple advice for you.

"Don't tell anyone that song, **ever**. And never underestimate yourself and your surroundings."

And just like that, Runa went away as if she was never there.

=.=

**PHEW! I finally finished the chapter! I had to finish this in a hurry since I had to write down another chapter for my other story so _gomenasai_**__**if there are some grammatical errors in it. XP I am soooo gonna be dead in the next few days, with events of a school festival coming up and all… man I can't believe my school has so much holidays. Sometimes I'm grateful for it, sometimes I'm not…XDDD**

**Nevertheless, thank you everyone for your reviews and views! XPPP Please give me suggestions, ideas, comments, you name it! I know this chapter might seem to be a bit boring, but trust me, in the next chapter; I'll kinda put a twist in the story XDDDD**

**Well, ja ne minna! thx again!**

***leaves stage***


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayou minna! Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter! well, without further ado, please welcome Heiji and Kazuha! *crowd claps***

**PS. Forgot to say this, but y'all probably know, I don't own any of these characters nor do I own Detective Conan. It is all respectively owned by the great, number one, best author, Aoyama Gosho!**

"Hey, do you know where Runa-san and that pantry girl are?" Shinichi asked Heiji and Ran. When they had woken up that morning, there was no sign of them.

"Probably went somewhere." Prince Heiji shrugged as he yawned widely, not caring about them. Ran gave him a withered look, wondering how he can sometimes be so mean.

"I think you should go and search for her."

"Wait, what? I don't want to! And why is it always me?"

"You have to! She's your responsibility. And besides, she came from your palace." Ran then cracked her knuckles, looking down at him with an evil look on her face. "Or if you want to, you could be my punching bag for a while."

The defeated teenager threw his hands up the air and stormed out, muttering to himself about the various defects of the Pantry girl. "Can't even take care of herself-thinks she's so smart-doesn't show respect-who does she think she is?"

He was pissed off at the girl. He hated searching for people; especially with people he didn't really like. After a few kilometers, he saw her behind an ancient oak tree. Grumbling under his breath, he stomped towards her saying, "Where were you?! What are you doing!? I swear if you try to do this again, I will definitely-"

His voice faded as he saw her bound, gagged, and blindfolded (for the second time that day). He began running towards her. "O-oi, are you okay?"

She was trying to tell him something, but the cloth muffled her voice. Suddenly, ruffians appeared from out of nowhere and surrounded him. The prince took a ready stance, grateful that he had his sword.

Then they attacked.

Heiji was good; he parried every strike that came to him, blocked every stroke that hammered down, and counterattacked like a snake. He wasn't called 'the Prince of the Blade' for nothing. The pantry girl winced each time the swords clashed with each other.

However, the prince couldn't keep up that long against 15 of them. They might be 'few', but they were strong. Fortunately, Ran and Shinichi came just in time. Ran kicked a guy over his head, which sent him flying to the other side of the world. Shinichi kicked a sack of potatoes (from where he got it, Heiji had no idea) to one of the unruly guys that were trying to escape. No talk was needed. A few minutes later, they had defeated all the bad guys, some of them though, escaped.

"Got yourself into trouble again, Hattori?" the Eastern prince smirked as he wiped off the sweat from his brows. Heiji grunted as he headed towards the squirming captive. When he touched her arm, she jerked away, saying something unclear to him, though it didn't sound very lady-like.

"Will you stay still ahou?" He said to her rudely as he unceremoniously tore her blindfold free. What met his eyes left him speechless…

Those green emerald gems glared at him, making him feel like it was only the two of them in the whole entire world. He was so entranced by the way her eyes shine that he didn't notice his hand touching the side of her cheek gently, as if she was a rare jewel that was hidden beneath the depths of the earth and he was the explorer who found that valuable treasure.

The moment was shattered however, when she pulled away. Furious at himself for being caught up in the moment, he quickly untied her and abruptly left, leaving a suspicious pantry girl and two open-mouthed friends.

=.=

"I am such a **stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid PRINCE!**" Heiji hit his head over and over again for doing that to a girl; and not just any girl; the Pantry girl. The one he hated and feared the most.

His head was in conflict again. He didn't know what he was feeling, why he did that to her or how he got carried away and committed that terrible crime. It was just not right. Royals weren't allowed to be connected with their subjects, nor are they allowed to have some sort of relationship with people down in the lower classes. And yet, Heiji knew deep inside that he had almost crossed that line when he touched her face. But no matter how he convinced himself, he couldn't shake that picture out of his mind.

**She just looked so much like her.**

"But that doesn't make any sense. The princess is supposed to be dead; unless of course, she survived or rose back from the dead. But that would be impossible." He kicked a pebble and watched it bounce off. He sighed tiredly; he couldn't solve this by himself. The world was weird and that girl was crazy. Or maybe it's just him overthinking.

"Alright Heiji, let's talk some sense into you." He muttered to himself. "Give me a list of facts about that girl.

She's a girl

She's annoying

shoulder length hair

green eyes (like her)

not cute at all

She's my subject.

lives in the palace down in the kitchen.

a guardian watching over her.

comes from South kingdom

annoying, but scary

an ahou

"Yep, that's her alright." He grinned smugly to himself. He had decided; he had no feelings for her whatsoever. He would always be with the princess.

"So why does her eyes always appear before me whenever I close them?"

He groaned and hit his head hard as he went and retrieved the horses. This was going to be a very loooong journey going back home.

=.=

"If you fall, I won't pick you up." Heiji muttered at her from his back. She just shrugged and looked bored. He grew irritated and faced ahead, pretending not to have a single care in the world.

"Let's go." Shinichi said to them, Ran sitting in front of his horse with him. Her stallion had been taken away by the bandits, so she had to share with the Eastern prince. Not that it bothered them anyway.

Suddenly, Heiji flicked his reigns and the girl shrieked, clutching him tightly. He blushed, but didn't comment on anything about it. After a while, she got used the rhythm of the horse and loosened her grip on the prince, but didn't let go. The ride was deafeningly silent. Ran and Shinichi were caught up in their own moment and there was no way Heiji was going to do anything romantic with this servant girl. He preferred being a prince with servants that bow to him than try to glare at him to death, thank you very much.

But he was never the quiet type. He loved asking questions and he was never good at keeping secrets. So it was no surprise when he was the first one to talk.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" The girl snapped back rudely at him. He grew irritated and flicked the reigns, making the horse rear up, causing the girl to shriek and cling tightly on him. He snickered and decided to play some tricks on her. He controlled the horse so it would look like it had a defect in it somewhere. The pantry girl was holding tightly on him for dear life. "Can you just stop it, you _baka-sama_?"

A vein popped in his head. He hated being insulted. He calmed the horse and stared daggers at her. "What did you just say to me?"

She looked him firmly in the eye and said. ""

"Why you little-" he pushed her off the saddle, but she grabbed his sleeve, making them fall and tumble down the daisy fields. With such loud voices that seemed to reach the heavens, they fought roughly with each other. Ran and Shinichi watched in hopelessness as the two nemesis tried to crush one and another down the ground.

"You think we should stop them?" Shinichi asked Ran. She chuckled and laced her fingers around his, making him blush.

"No, I don't think so. But I think rolling down on flowers sounds like fun, don't you agree?" He shrugged and Ran happily skipped around the field, Shinichi tagging behind.

=.=

"Let go first and I'll release you."

"No, you let go first."

"No way! I said it first!"

"I'm the prince!"

"I'm -" She abruptly stopped and looked away. She quickly let him go and ran away from him. He just stared at the backside of her, confused all of a sudden. Why did she do that? And what was she about to say? He shook his head and flopped down the ground, staring up at the vast sky.

**Girls. So freaking complicated.**

Tired from the fight earlier, he drifted off to sleep.

-Flashback-

"_Choto matte!" a small girl's voice called him out from behind. He turned around and saw the girl walking unsteadily amongst the daisies, having a hard time. He laughed and pulled out a flower from its roots. Seeing him do that, the girl cried. He looked at her in surprise and fear. Why was she crying?_

"_Nande?"_

"_Poor flower…" the girl was clearly upset; thinking fast, he broke the flower's stem and intertwined it with another flower's stem, making some kind of crown made from the plants. He quickly put it on top of her head and smiled at her in happiness. Her tears stopped and her eyes shone so bright, it made the cloudy day seemed sunny. "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Heiji."_

"_Uhn!" He nodded and hugged his friend. "Kazuha hime-sama no Kawaii desu."_

_The girl laughed loud and clear, her laughter sounding like sweet tinkling bells ringing on a pleasant summer day._

-End of flashback-

When he opened his eyes, he saw that the sun was already up in high noon and he could smell the perfume of the flowers mingling with beef stew. His stomach growled and he sat up quickly, following the scent with his nose. After a little way up the hills, he saw them idling around. Shinichi was still gobbling down the food while the girls were sitting down a patch of clear green grass, Ran making flower jewelries and such, while the pantry girl looked entirely bored out of her mind.

When their eyes met, she frowned at him and looked away, turning up her nose. Heiji shook his head, not having a single clue on why she was angry at him [actually Heiji, she's mad at you for a million things, but it's up to you to figure it out…XPPP].

"You didn't finish the food, did you?" The western prince asked the eastern one as he sat down and scooping up plenty of stew, finishing it all in one gulp. After the pot had been clearly emptied and shone really bright, Heiji sat back in satisfaction. "That was one hell of a soup. Who made this anyway?"

"The Pantry girl, obviously, since she's from the kitchen." Shinichi replied, equally full. Heiji's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"Hm. That explains why it tasted as good as the cook's at the palace; probably even better." When it came to good food, Heiji had no complaints. Shinichi just grinned.

"Yeah. She's probably even better than you." Heiji looked at him, deciding whether or not to beat him up or to just ignore him. He was about to choose the first option when he heard a noise coming from the girls.

"**KYAAAAAAAA!"**

Both the princes jumped to their feet and ran towards them, suspecting that the rebels had come back and tried attacking them. As they saw the scene right before their eyes, they were taken aback at what they were seeing.

"**Kaito!** What did I tell you about not using magic tricks to flip the skirts of people!" a girl's voice spoke up in front of them. But it wasn't a human sized girl that was scolding a boy.

They were small flying pixie people, complete with transparent wings and long magic staffs. The only thing missing was the glitter that was flying around them.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do it?" The girl pixie that looked a little bit like Princess Ran, hit the pixie boy named Kaito with the tip of her staff. Each blow of her stick/mop (it looked like a mop) changed him into many forms. Chicken, cow, pig, horse, mouse and so on. The girl was so concentrated on trying hitting Kaito and Kaito was so focused on not being hit that they didn't notice the four human beings watching their fight, until Kaito mentioned it.

"Aoko, I would've loved to continue fighting with you, but apparently we have an audience."

The pixie named Aoko looked up and became frightened as four pairs of eyes stared at her. She clutched her staff/mop near her chest and flew towards Kaito, trembling behind him. "Make them go away!"

Kaito looked at her like she was out of her mind. "Baka. I'm only three centimeters tall! How do you expect an ant to fight a giant?"

"I don't know! Just do something!" the pixie boy sighed and waved his staff around, and fireworks suddenly popped out from the tip. It was a beautiful sight, the lights soaring up the air and exploding into a series of pictures and colors. Sometimes, it would be blue snowflakes floating down or a small dot growing into a large and blooming rose. As their eyes looked at the array of illuminations, Kaito took Aoko's hand and began to fly away, but a hand cupped them both inside.

"I think I caught them." The Pantry girl had her hands cupped, like she was holding a butterfly inside her palms. Heiji strode towards her and peeped in the crack that her hands had made and was met by a soot-full of black pepper. He recoiled back, as if bitten and began sneezing uncontrollably.

"Ha! That's what you get for messing with us, the all pixies!" Kaito piped up from inside. Then he blasted the girl's palms with fire that she had to open her hands. As she did so, Kaito and Aoko were both flying up high in the air, quite far from the human's reach. Both of them were laughing with each other as they made fun of the four teenagers.

"**You-ACHOO-come back d-ACHOO-down-ACHOO-here right no-ACHOO-w!"** Heiji tried reaching for them, but he was busy sneezing out the spice from his lungs. While the others were busy doing whatever, Shinichi began thinking.

"'Hey, you two. You said that you can see everything. Fifteen years ago, did you witness the person who set fire on field in the South Kingdom?"

Kaito exchanged looks with Aoko and said, "You do know that you're talking to a pixie that's three centimeters, right?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine! Gosh, humans have such ill tempers." Kaito rolled his eyes and waved his staff around in the air until it formed into a wide window that they could see through. As they looked in, they saw the same man Runa had seen that night. She had described him well.

The man was thin and scrawny; his cheeks hollow, his eyes sunk in deep, but had a deep fire of bad ambitions. He was holding a flaming torch in one hand adorned with very many rings. However ill-looking he looked, he seemed to that air of authority in him that said that if you didn't follow his orders, 'you'd be in for deep trouble.' Just a glance at that man set Heiji's hairs on the edge.

The old man threw the torch down the grass and sped away as the place was a field of blazing hell. And at the moment, an urgent bell began tolling in one of the towers of the palace and everyone knew it was Runa fifteen years ago. And just like the musician said, the people rushed outside, clutching all their important belongings, frantic to escape from the monstrous nightmare, watching as the whole place had burned into nothingness. Slowly, one by one, the disconsolate people turned their backs from the city and left, their hopes and lives crushed.

Amongst the crowd, they spotted a familiar tearstained, dirty face, looking at her once beautiful home. A boy took her hand, while carrying a basket filled with water, food, and blankets, a violin case too big for him thumping behind him as they walked away, the ash falling down.

"Okay! That's all we can give you for today!" Kaito announced as the 'window' turned black. "If you've got questions, just call us, because we'll answer, after a million years have passed!"

And with a puff of smoke, the pixies were gone, leaving their mischievous laughter behind.

=.=

The four teenagers stared at the spot where the pixies were a while ago, wondering what just happened. The silence was shattered when their horses began whinnying loudly at the top of the hill. All of them began running up. When they reached the top, they were surrounded by a bunch of people carrying weapons. Then amidst the crowd, a man stepped out.

"Prince Hattori Heiji, what are doing in these lands?" He was tall and had a broad back, his face filling with battle scars from previous fights. His blue eyes were icy cold and his hands were so large, they looked like they could crush a man's skull.

"We went somewhere for urgent business, and are just coming back." Heiji said in a clear voice with no fear, unconsciously putting the Pantry girl behind him, as if protecting her. Shinichi did the same.

"You do not realize that you have crossed the borders and into our territory. If it were not for your status as a prince, we would've killed you along with your friends." The big man snapped his fingers and one of the people brought their horses before them. He handed the reins to Heiji. "Leave now."

Heiji was happy to comply as they mounted up their horses and sped off. The big man watched them go and shook his head, heading back in the forest.

=.=

The four teenagers didn't stop until they had crossed the Kingdom's gates and into the palace. Back at the stables, they got down from their horses, tired from all that had happened to them lately.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm needed inside." The Pantry girl got up and dusted her skirts, heading towards the kitchen. Heiji watched her go, wanting to ask questions but fearing the answer that she would say.

"You're interested about her, aren't you?" Shinichi grinned at him as he brushed the coat of his horse. Ran giggled as Heiji's face was filled with a series of emotion. He muttered something inaudible and turned his back on the two royals who were snickering and whispering with each other.

"I know what you're thinking, Hattori." Shinichi called out to him. "You think she's the princess of the South, don't you?"

"Urusen! I didn't think of that! And besides, anyone could be the princess."

"Your Highness, Prince Heiji!" A messenger was running around the castle, calling his name.

"Over here!" The messenger saw them and headed there, bowing hastily.

"Sir, you have a message from somebody who claimed that they know you."

"Who is it?"

"A girl named **Princess Kazuha**."

The moment the words were out of the messenger's mouth, Heiji had sprinted up the palace steps. He bursted in the parlour room and saw a figure sitting quietly on a chair. His heart skipped a beat as she rose up and met her green eyes.

"Hello Heiji."

**Please don't kill mee! QAQ Gomen for the reeeeeeally slow updates! Partly cause I was busy with school and the other half busy with reading manga and stuff.. XDDD**

**Anyway, thank you for waiting for this chapter minna! Can't wait for the next one!**

**PS. REVIEWS plzzzz! And if you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya'll confused people? XPPP don't worry 'cause I'm also confused! Sorry for the slow updates! But I hope this chapter will make your day! And another twist will happen, AGAIN! Yaaay! XDD**

**Now lift the curtains for Heiji and Kazuha! *curtain rises***

* * *

"Hello Heiji."

The Western prince stared at the princess in confusion, fear, and longing. Princess Kazuha was there right in front of him, alive and well. He couldn't believe it. It was all like a dream.

"Princess Kazuha?" He asked her hesitantly, afraid that she would crumble into dust. The princess couldn't have been alive. The musician said that the royal family perished in the fire. Then how come she was alive? How did she survive? Why did she appear now? Why not then? Although he wanted answers to those questions, there was one that he direly needed to know.

Why wasn't the Pantry girl the princess?

There were plenty of clues pointing to the girl, but the evidence in front of him tore his whole assumption down. He shook his head. This was all too confusing. He needed to talk to her.

"Prince Heiji? Are you alright?" The princess looked at him in concern, her green eyes full of life and emotion. He couldn't and he shouldn't but he needed to know.

"Are you the real princess Kazuha?" He was determined to know. He was not going to fall in love with some imposter, even though the imposter looked so much like how the girl in his dream would be like in a few years' time.

"Do you doubt me, your highness?" She was hurt and was on the verge of crying. Heiji wanted to comfort her, but something told him to hold back. This was annoying him.

"Anyone could be the princess, and you are no exception. I need to confirm it. Give me five events that happened while we were together."

She sighed and shook her head. She looked up to him and said,

"Firstly, when you and your mother visited my kingdom, you pushed me down the grass making me cry. Secondly, you were mean enough to pull a plant from its roots. Thirdly, you laughed when I fell down and hurt myself. You stole all my food. But by the end of the day, you gave me this."

She pulled out a silver necklace from around her neck and opened it up, showing a picture of him and his parents when he was young. He stared at her, speechless. She was the real deal; but not yet. He had to make sure she was the one.

Without a second thought, he ran out of the room.

=.=

"Where is that ahou?" He muttered to himself as he ran around the castle grounds, searching for that Pantry girl. She was the only person left that he could talk to without being questioned.

Finally he found her in the kitchen talking busily with the same person he saw a few days ago, looking like she was questioning him, demanding an explanation about the musician. But he didn't care.

"Hey ahou! I need to talk to you!" Heiji called out to her, panting by the door. All the staff looked at him and began to bow at him, but he waved them off. She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" She said rudely at him, making all the servants gasp in fright, wondering what the prince would do. He overlooked their shocked expressions as he strode towards her and grabbed her hand and walking out the door, glancing back at the man, a thought nagging at the back of his head but he disregarded it.

=.=

"Let go, you stupid prince!"

She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He headed towards the garden, not once looking back. She could do nothing but follow. When they arrived at the foot of an apple tree that stood beside a stream, he released her and sat down on the grass, heaving a sigh of relief and put his head down on his arms. She rubbed her hand and stared annoyingly at him.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"Sit."

She rolled her eyes but still obeyed him. For a few moments, both said nothing. The gurgling of the brook and the rustling of the wind was all that they could hear. There was no sound of the busy life of the village or the castle. It was a peaceful place to stay in. The girl realized why he was always gone when something troublesome always happened in the palace; this place was like a haven of comfort. It was her turn to break the silence.

"Anything you need to tell me?"

He glanced at her, but didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes again and stared at the ants that were passing by. She didn't notice the way he looked at her; and even if she did, she didn't care.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Why'd you want to know?"

"The name Pantry girl sounds ridiculous. Can't you think of something better?"

"Well, sorry for having such a ridiculous name!" She started getting up, but he pulled her back down, laughing as she landed hard on her butt. She glared at him, but rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I don't get you. First you're unfriendly, and then you bring me here, don't talk to me and won't make me leave! What do you want?"

"I'm troubled."

"What?" She looked at him, not getting it. He sighed and faced her, grabbed her shoulders and leaned on her back. She looked at him in puzzlement, but didn't say anything.

"I can't face her. No matter how much I want her, I can't seem to do it. Why not? I don't know. Why am I like this?" He laughed at himself. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this; probably 'because you're the nearest person to being normal? I have no idea."

"I don't get you." The girl repeated again. He looked at her, mixed feelings churning inside him. He looked at the open sky, wondering if he should ask her that question. Probably not. Maybe someday when all of this is settled.

He sighed and started to doze off, muttering about random stuff that he had trouble with. The girl just sat there, listening. Subconsciously, he told her the difficulties he experienced, the stories his mother always told him before going to bed, and the dreams he had. A gentle breeze passed by the two of them, the leaves fluttering down slowly on the two couples.

"I wish…" Heiji mumbled as he shifted closer to her, the girl's warmth making him feel safe. "…this would last…all troubles…gone…"

"You're weird." She told him, but then chuckled. "Though I guess you're fine that way."

=.=

"Wake up, baka-sama."

An annoying voice prodded him out of his sleep. He blearily woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Whaa?"

The pantry girl rolled her eyes as she glared down at him. "I was walking around the area and I found you sleeping soundly like a baby underneath this tree, covered under a pile of leaves."

He stood up, dusting off the dirt from his clothes, bewildered. "I thought you were with me."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Seriously? Maybe you're just dreaming. I was in the kitchen the whole time. Something's wrong with your head."

"What did you say ahou!?"

"Just go you idiot! The princess is waiting for you." Then the girl turned away, walking back to the palace. "But if you've got anything to say, you can just come to the kitchen. I'll probably give you just one slice of meat pie."

The prince was surprised at what she said, but then he grinned. "Ah, I will."

The girl just waved her hand.

=.=

"Princess Kazuha, I apologize for the sudden rudeness of running away." Heiji bowed low before her. She just smiled warmly at him, forgiving him.

"I'd like you to meet the man that has accompanied me for these 15 years of trouble." She gestured to a door and an old geezer walked out. The prince's blood ran cold.

It was the same man who had lit the fire in the field 15 years ago! He looked older, but the same cold fire still burned deep beneath his eyes. "This is my guardian, Sir Modaki Gusheki. He has been a great advisor and helper to me."

"How do you do, Prince Heiji?" The old man bowed low, his voice crackling like old paper.

"I'm fine. I hope you enjoy your time here." The prince bowed warily in response. "The servants will lead you to your rooms where you can freshen up before dinner."

Then he turned around and marched out of the room.

Once outside the door, he fled.

"I am in sooo much trouble!"

* * *

**YOSH! This chapter is done! On to the next chapter! Give me reviews, ideas, questions, etc. minna! I clearly need them! XPP this chapter is kinda short, but I hope this'll make up for everything!**

**P.S., the characters aren't mine! They belong to the great Aoyama Gosho!**

**Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OHAYOU MINNA! Gomene for not updating that quickly! I promise to update more often so don't go away yet! And if you do go way, you'll miss all the fun =3=**

**Anyway, I present to you the latest chapter!**

**Give it up for Heiji and Kazuha! And a special from Shinichi and Ran! *crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

-Ran and Shinichi-

"I'm worried about Hattori-kun." Ran sighed as she looked up at the cloudless sky. She and Shinichi were walking around the garden, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Ah, me too. Something's suspicious about that Princess Kazuha. She doesn't seem…real." Prince Shinichi sat down on the grass and clasped his hand together on top of his knees, his brows furrowed in concentration. "I always suspected that the Pantry Girl was the missing princess."

Ran plopped down beside him and nodded her head in agreement. "A few times, I almost called her Kazuha-chan. But I guess that can't be at all."

"We still don't know if that so-called 'Princess Kazuha' is the real one or not. I will have to do a little bit of digging to find out the truth." He said seriously. His childhood friend looked at him in deep affection, a soft smile splayed on her lips. Her best friend always loved playing detective. It was amusing and it was very much like him. Ran giggled and suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. Kudo stared at her with a weird look.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Shinichi, you're too worked up at this problem!" She grinned and ruffled his hair, causing it to become messy. "You know you can also depend on me. I'm a very capable girl for goodness' sake! I can take care of myself and besides, your suspicious 'Princess Kazuha' is also a girl."

Shinichi glared at her." No! I can't put you in danger! You'll get killed or worse!"

"What's worse than being killed!? And remember, I also saved your butt from those Black Magic Organization that turned you into a child so don't get high and mighty on me!" As she stated out the last words, she made a fist and slammed it on the rock beside her, causing it to break in half. Cold sweat dripped down on the poor prince's forehead.

"H-hai, Ran-sama."

"Humph!" Ran crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. That freaking annoying prince thinks that she can't take care of herself?! Just watch! She would-

Suddenly, Ran was suddenly grabbed from behind by a pair of strong, warm arms. She blushed hard and looked timidly at her best friend. "Shi-Shinichi?"

"**Ore wa…Daisuki..**."

Her eyes grew at what he said. Shinichi hugged her tighter as if he was holding onto her for dear life. He buried his face in her soft, long hair. He took her left hand and slipped a ring on the fourth finger. Ran looked at it in surprise. It was simple and elegant, just like her.

"Marry me."

"Is that an order or a request?" Ran teased as she turned around and gave Kudo a soft kiss on the lips. When they parted, he looked a little regretful.

"You could've made it a little longer." He complained. She laughed and he pulled her up.

"Now, now Shinichi. You shouldn't be selfish." She scolded playfully at him. He shrugged as if he didn't care.

"What does it matter? You're mine already anyway."

With that said and done, He held her close and entwined his hand around hers, watching two birds singing happily together as they flew up above the air.

=.=

_I am in sooo much trouble! _

Heiji ran back quickly to the stables, searching desperately for the Eastern Prince. He had to tell him what the situation they were in now! He slammed the double doors open, but what met him were just piles of hay and alarmed animals. He cursed under his breath. This was terrible!

"Ah, Heiji! Are you searching for me?" Kudo spoke up from behind and Heiji whirred around, looking at Shinichi with wide, frightened eyes. The teenage prince looked at him with curiosity. His friend was rarely scared.

"Come with me. I need to talk to you." The Western prince dragged the unfortunate boy away from his new fiancée.

"So, what is it?" Shinichi raised one eyebrow as he inspected him. Heiji was about to speak when he spotted the ring on Shinichi's finger. He grinned at him.

"You finally had the guts to tell her that, huh?" Heiji laughed his crazy laugh and thumped him hard at the back. "You finally manned up, Kudo!"

"What do you mean 'finally'!?"

"More importantly," Heiji grew serious and looked around suspiciously then leaned forward and whispered, "The man who set fire to that field fifteen years ago, is now here in the castle. And what's more, he is the one now raising Princess Kazuha."

"WOAH! REWIND! What did I just hear?" Shinichi shook his head in disbelief. "So you're telling me that the man who wanted the princess dead is actually RAISING her!? That's the most impossible thing that would happen!"

"Yeah, but the princess is very real. I think…" Heiji looked over the horizon, "That she might just be the real princess."

"Heiji." Shinichi bonked the western prince on the head, **hard**. "AHO! You can't be sure unless you have evidence that she's the real one!"

"But she is!" Heiji took out a silver locket from under his shirt and showed it to him. "This necklace I am holding now cannot be copied nor can it be stolen. It only has one other partner and there are only two people who knows the combination on how to open these and it's princess Kazuha and me; NO ONE ELSE!"

The Eastern prince looked at him in disclosure, and then he sighed. He could understand how Heiji was feeling.

"She just might be my last chance…" Heiji gripped the locket tightly. Shinichi put a hand in his pocket and clapped the other on Heiji's shoulder.

"I get it. I'll help you solve this case. You can count on me."

"And you can count on me too!" Ran said loudly as she popped out from a bush behind them. Both the boys jumped up in the air as if electrocuted.

"What do you mean you'll help? I won't-"

"Did you say something, **dear**?" She smiled innocently at him, but there was something dangerous that were glinting behind her eyes and her voice sounded as if there were many unpleasant bruises that would come if he dared disobey her.

"B-betsuni…" Shinichi laughed nervously. She might become his wife in a few short years later, but she was still the same old Ran.

"Your highness, where are you?" A messenger ran around the palace grounds, calling out Heiji's name. The prince waved his arm and the messenger spotted him. The man ran over and bowed down saying, "Her majesty wishes for you and your companions to prepare for the dinner tonight in welcome of the return of the Southern Princess."

"We'll be right there. You are dismissed." The messenger bowed once again and then left. Heiji looked at his friends and the three of them went back to the palace.

=.=

"Hey did you hear the Southern Princess is actually alive!"

"Really?!"

"Look, she's over there sitting opposite to the young master!"

"You're right! Waah! She's really attractive!"

The Pantry Girl looked at the flocking maids that were peeking behind the hidden panels who wanted to take a look at the lost royalty. She rolled her eyes and continued sweeping the floor of the kitchen.

"Is there anything that is bothering you, child?" the man she talked with a few hours ago asked her in concern. She looked at the butler and shook her head.

"No, nothing is bothering me, Sebastian." She replied. Her guardian inspected her for a second and bowed his head slightly at her.

"It will be a short time before that will happen. You know what to do, right?" Sebastian asked her, his head still bowed. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

"Yes, I do. You can leave now." She turned away and continued on her task. Sebastian gazed worriedly at her before going back to the dining room.

The Pantry Girl gripped the handle of broom tightly, her bangs hiding her expression and hopefully, her feelings inside.

=.=

"…"

No one was speaking at the table. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of the spoons on the plate and the strum of the harp that was being played. The queen sat at the head of the table, her son and his friends on her right and her honored guests on her left.

"So tell me, Princess Kazuha, how did you survive this past fifteen years ago?" The queen broke the silence with the question.

Kazuha looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "I don't know. I'm not really that good at remembering certain events. All I can remember is that it was always my uncle here who took take of me my whole life."

"Hmm… Seems legit…" The queen said quietly and proceeded to dine. Heiji was stealing glances at the princess, wondering if she was really the one he was searching for. The man beside her seemed harmless, but looks weren't everything. Suddenly, his mother clapped her hands.

"Desserts please."

Sweet confectionaries began filing in. There were so many sweets that the prince couldn't even name half of them. But then his eye caught a pie that was out-of-place and he grew irritated.

"That ahou…"

On the pie were the words 'BAKA SAMA' formed on top of it. He grabbed the pie and turned around, proceeding to throw it back to where it came out of. Unfortunately, it slipped from his grip and landed on Shinichi's head.

"Uh-oh."

"Hattori; PREPARE TO DIE!" Shinichi fiercely stood up and grabbed a chocolate cake and slammed it on Heiji's face. Hattori recoiled back, his entire being covered in sticky chocolate syrup. The Western queen looked surprised for a moment, but then she grinned. She rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a banana float.

"FIRE!" The queen shouted a battle cry and slammed it on Ran's dress. Ran grabbed a cheese cake and began firing them continuously to everyone. The guests just sat frozen on their seats, shocked at what was happening around them. The princess was first to unfreeze.

"Don't mind if I join?" She asked politely as she picked up a plate of baked custard and joined the fight. Her uncle just sat there, wiping his face.

The cook looked at her cooking in dismay. "My desserts…"

After all the desserts were finished and everyone was covered from head to toe in pastries, Heiji looked at the princess. She was grinning lively as if that was the most fun she had for a long time.

Maybe she won't be that bad after all…

* * *

**ARIGATOU for reading minna! Hope yo****u liked it! Please leave reviews, comments, ideas, suggestions, etc.!**

**PS. Happy White's Day! XPP**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayou minna! Summer's finally coming and I cannot wait to get out of school! YESS! Sorry for the slow updates since it's the last months 'til school ends and the teachers are planning to make us suffer…T.T**

**I think I should add this too…disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DC (sad but true…)**

**ANYWAY, give it up for Heiji and Kazuha! *crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

It had been two months since Princess Kazuha had arrived in the castle and day by day, Heiji began to convince himself that she really was the princess. In the first few days of her stay, she had been a bit…too emotional. But now, she was laughing and became livelier.

As time went on, the prince found many new things about her; how she would laugh at what he always said, how she would never turn down a challenge, and she had that odd habit of tying her hair up into a ponytail when she was serious.

All in all, she was perfect (in Heiji's eyes of course).

However, Prince Shinichi and Princess Ran thought otherwise.

"I don't trust her." Shinichi told the western prince one day. They were out in the pastures just a bit far out from the castle. They were out for horseback riding. Heiji looked at his friend in disbelief.

"What do you mean you don't trust her? She's actually really nice if you get to know her better." He tried to persuade Kudo to accept that the princess was actually gracious and being the real thing, but he shook his head.

"It's not about her being the real princess or not. There's something about her that's hiding something. She's got something up her sleeve, I feel it. You better be careful before you get hurt."

Heiji stared at him and then turned away. He knew Shinichi was right and he felt it too. But if he destroyed the atmosphere now, he'd never get to marry the person he loved (aka Princess Kazuha) and would get an arranged marriage.

The prince looked at the girl who was riding a white stallion. Her green eyes were laughing and she was grinning from ear to ear. Heiji smiled softly, but then it turned into a deep frown as he saw a person he'd rather not meet.

The Pantry Girl was sitting under the shade of an apple tree, reading a book quietly to herself.

He brought his horse towards her, trying not to be awkward. He still didn't forget that 'dream' that he had about him and her.

Was that really his imagination? He waved his thoughts away. It was either him making hallucinations or her being able to lie smoothly.

"What are you doing here, ahou?" He said, pretending to be irritated.

"Shut up, baka-sama. I can go wherever I want and you can't stop me." She said to him ungraciously. Now he really was irritated.

"What's up with you? I did nothing but tried to be nice to you, but this is how you repay me?"

She made gagging noises and laughed dully at him. "Who was the person who tied me up and forced me to go to a place I didn't even want to go to."

He glared at her, but then shrugged his shoulders. She had a point.

A long silence passed and Heiji was trying to think of something to say, when he spotted the book she was reading.

"World History? Seriously? Who wants to read that crap?" Heiji scoffed, but he was wondering at the same time how a peasant could read such a difficult book.

She shut the book loudly and stood up. "If you've got nothing more to say, then I'll take my leave."

But then she met Princess Kazuha.

Both girls stared at each other. To Heiji, it seemed as if there was static in the air.

"This is Princess Toyama Kazuha. Kazuha, this is the Pantry Girl."

"'Ah, I can see that for myself." The princess tied her hair up and the prince couldn't help but marvel at how similar the girls were.

The Pantry Girl glared at the prince. "Why did you bring her here?"

"Uhh, did I do something wrong?"

"**YES, you did.**"

"What did I do!?" the prince was completely confused and extremely frightened. Girls were scary. But if they were glaring at you, their eyes seeming to glow red, now that would make you crawl under a rock and live the rest of your life wishing you were never born.

"You made me meet her." Princess Kazuha growled as she stared daggers at the Pantry Girl.

"I don't understand! What in the world is going on between both of you!?"

The girls ignored him.

Instead, the Pantry Girl dropped her book down, and with a snarl, she drove towards the princess, causing them to both fall down the grass, fighting and kicking like two enemies in a professional duel.

They exchanged series of blows, overhead throws, critical hits that would leave dark bruises, and movements that Heiji couldn't even follow. Since when did princesses and girl peasants know how to fight?

He tried stepping in between them to stop the match, but the second he was just a few feet away from them, he got beat up pretty badly, he decided to not meddle in affairs that didn't have anything to do with him.

The prince, including Ran and Shinichi, watched the match in awed silence. The fight went on for about an hour before the girls stopped, panting hard and scratches covering them all over the place.

"I see you're well-trained. Who did you learn aikido from?" The Pantry girl looked at Kazuha up and down, impressed that she could keep up with her attacks.

"I was trained by my one and only uncle." Princess Kazuha said proudly.

"Who cares?" Heiji said lamely at them. He wasn't that much interested in aikido, but judo.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Ohhhh dear…" Heiji took a step back. He shouldn't have said that. Now both girls were mad at him.

He began to run.

"**Don't kill me! Stay away! AHHHHH!"**

=.=

"Man, you shouldn't have said that." Shinichi shook his head as Ran took care of Heiji's wounds. The western prince winced as the balm stung his cuts. After a while, Ran was done.

"Something is wrong with those women." Heiji commented as he looked over his bandages. "They were so much alike. Do you think they're sisters?"

"If they were, then wouldn't the Pantry Girl be a royal too?"

Heiji imagined her in royal clothing and a crown. He shivered and waved his hand in a no-no gesture. "That'd be creepy."

"What's creepy?"

The prince jumped up and then slowly turned around, perspiration dripping down his forehead. The Pantry Girl was behind him, glaring at him with her blazing green eyes.

"B…betsuni…" He said nervously. The girl stared at him for a minute, and then with a 'humph', she turned her heel and proceeded to leave.

Unfortunately there was a rock on the ground.

And that rock was in front of the Pantry Girl's foot.

On which she tripped on it.

And fell.

But then a hand reached out.

And both of them fell.

The Pantry Girl opened her eyes and saw herself face to face with Prince Heiji. She blushed deeply.

***SLAP!***

"**HENTAI!**"

* * *

**Well whadya know, 'something' progress! XPPP hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please review, comment, add suggestions, etc. I know you have TONS of questions, but you'll understand everything at the climax of the story, which I will post…after another three or more chapters I guess...**

**Well, stay tuned for the next chapter minna!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	8. Chapter 8

**OHAYOU MINNA! ,,^^,, apparently my science fair is done [FINALLY!] and what in the world is going on with this Earth!? First, it's dang cold and the next it's freakin' hot! ARRGH!**

**Anyway, you wouldn't be interested in my daily life and so, back to Kazuha and Heiji! This will be the last chapter that I will do for fun and then things will get serious later…bwahahaha!**

**A round of applause for Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"Hey, Pantry Girl, wanna go out to the carnival with me, Kudo, and Ran?"

The prince was looking up at the girl who was sitting snugly above the cherry tree. When he got no reply, he frowned. Was something wrong with her?

By impulse, he climbed up the tree with ease as he swatted away the bees that were taking an interest in him. When he got to her branch, he hoisted himself up and sat face-to-face with her. She was sound asleep, her face peaceful for once. A book was placed under her hands, read halfway through. He looked quietly at her, debating whether or not to wake her up. He shivered; she'd kill him.

For a while, he sat there just staring at the girl in front of him. It was quite a beautiful picture, really. There were cherry blossoms all around her, with some even on her hair. The prince watched in interest as a pink petal floated down slowly and landed on the tip of her nose. The Pantry Girl's eyelids twitched and he quickly jumped down.

No sooner was he on his feet when the Pantry Girl sneezed.

"Oi! What are you doing there? Did you fall asleep?"

She frowned, wondering if she was hearing voices. She sniffed and rubbed her sleepy eyes as she looked down and saw the prince grinning at her. "I thought you were with me a while ago."

"It must've been your imagination. I just arrived down here and was about to ask you if you wanted to go to the carnival with me, Shinichi, and Nee-chan."

As those words left his mouth, he stopped and began to think. Now where had he heard that sentence before?

"How about your precious 'Princess Kazuha'; isn't she better than me?"

Heiji looked away, his face a nice shade of red. "She's sick and apparently kids 13 and older have to have a partner to get in."

"What kind of carnival is that!?"

"Don't you think so too? Those guys are idiots."

"Anyway, what's the gist in all of this?"

"What?"

The Pantry Girl rolled her eyes and jumped down the tree. She landed in front of him and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing! I'm not that bad! Who do you think I am?! I'm actually a really good guy!" The prince waved his arms around in some animal-like gestures, trying to prove his point. She just raised her eyebrow, smirking at him.

"Oh really now?" she began ticking off the things about him. "One, you kidnapped me and forced me to ride on uncomfortable transportation. Two, you didn't care if was eaten by wolves or not. Three, you always call me an ahou and four, you always land me in trouble. Five, you-"

"FINE, I GET IT!" he glared at her and turned around. "I was just asking if wanted to come or not. I wasn't asking for you to tell me my bad points."

"So you admit that you're a really horrible baka-sama that is very self-centered?"

"Of course I'm not!" But when he saw the look she gave him, he added, "Well, maybe a little. ARGH! Why do you always make things complicated!?"

He stomped away, muttering to himself.

"So where is the carnival?" She spoke up. He stopped on his tracks and looked at her.

"Pardon?"

"There's going to be games there right?" Heiji caught the twinkle in her eyes and he beamed.

"Ah. There are plenty of games there to keep you busy the whole day. So, are you going to come or not?"

The Pantry girl put her hands behind her back and walked beside the prince. She smirked at him and punched his arm playfully. "You're kinda weird and dense. But I guess that's fine for now."

Then she laughed and went ahead of him, leaving him with his mixed up feelings. He shook his head and caught up to her.

_She's a strange woman. What does she mean by 'dense'?_

=.=

"This is amazing!" The Pantry girl looked around her in profound wonder. There were so many games to play that she couldn't decide where to start. The prince just looked at her, a soft smile tugging at the corners of him mouth.

"How about starting from the far right of the area and work your way around? It's easier that way and you won't have to miss that much of the events." He suggested. The moving caravans came yearly so he always attended it with Kudo and Ran. The Pantry girl looked thoughtful for a moment then grabbed his arm.

"Okay, let's go!" She dragged him towards one of the tents and began playing.

The western prince watched her in admiration and awe as each tent they went to, she won everything. They won so many prizes that Heiji had to call one of the guards to come and help carry them. Her face was flushed and there was a new aura around her. She didn't seem like the gloomy, violent girl he met for the first time three months ago. She seemed to have changed into a personality that she didn't seem to show to anyone.

-Flashback-

_An eight year old Heiji was hiding from his tutors by going in a warehouse and hid himself in the darkness. Because of the warmth of the room, he fell asleep. When he woke up, he heard singing._

_He went to the high window and looked out and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

_She had her hair in pigtails, her green eyes shone of happiness and delight. She was playing with a red ball under the cherry tree, dressed up in a simple, but fancy dress that suited her. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the petals everywhere and when he looked again, she was gone._

_He ran out of the warehouse, but when he got there, she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in hopelessness._

_**Will he ever see her again?**_

-flashback end-

He blinked. Why did that memory suddenly come back to him? He shook his head, yet again. Something must be wrong with him today.

Suddenly, three very noisy kids bumped into him. All of them fell down on the ground in a heap. The prince's face was crushed by a gigantic stomach.

"MHHHMMH MHPH HMMH MMM! [translation: "Freaking fat kid, get off!"]"

Heiji did not sound happy.

"Genta-kun, you're hurting him!" A small girl's voice called out to the fat boy who was on top of the western prince. The girl and a skinny boy pulled Genta up. All three scrambled to their feet and bowed down to Heiji.

"GOMENASAI GOZAIMASU!" They apologized. Heiji got up and glared at them, ready to give them a reaaally long talk. However, their sincere faces made him change his mind. He sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you." Heiji said to them as he dusted off the dirt from his clothes. When they heard what he said, Genta rushed up and did a GENORMOUS hug that made the prince fall down again. "ARGH! Get off!"

But then he heard a laugh that sounded eerily familiar. He looked around and saw the pantry girl chuckling at one corner looking at him with amusement. She sauntered towards him and plucked off Genta from his grasp.

"Alright, that's enough." The pantry girl squatted down to the boy's level and asked, "So what is your name?"

"Boku wa Genta desu." The big boy said sheepishly at her, blushing. Heiji glared at Genta, wondering why he felt annoyed. Genta saw the look in the western prince's eye and he hid behind the pantry girl's legs. The pantry girl stared angrily at the prince and another fight ensued. After a while, they both cooled off.

The pantry girl faced to other two kids and asked for their names. The girl was Ayumi while the other boy was Mitsuhiko.

"Where are your parents?" The prince asked the kids. They looked at each other and made a huddle, talking in soft whispers. Heiji grew irritated and bonked their heads.

"AHHH! ITAIIIIIIII!" Three identical lumps grew out of Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko's heads.

"Baka-sama, why'd you do that for?!" the pantry girl gave him a fresh wave of anger before comforting the three. "There, there, you don't have to deal yourselves with this idiot over here. Let's just leave him alone and go play some games, ne?"

"U…uhn." They nodded as all three followed her like obedient little ducklings. Heiji snorted at the sight and put his hands behind his head as he also tagged behind.

_It's not like I'm worried about her, following her around, but because those three brats might cause trouble to the people in the carnival_, he thought to himself. _I think._

After going in a few stalls and buying some souvenirs (with Heiji's money of course), the caretakers of the three brats (as Heiji began to refer to them) thank the two for looking out for them.

"It was my fault that I lost them." A fat man who called himself Uncle Agasa smiled apologetically at them, a young teenager by the name of Shiho eyeing the old man incredulously behind him.

"It was because you got distracted by a pile of meat pies at a shop and decided to go inside and gain a few pounds. I believe there won't be any sweets for you this month." She said quietly in a matured way as she bowed to them and taking the children by the hand, led them away, Agasa feeling sad and dejected followed suite.

As the prince and the pantry girl looked at them, he spoke up. "When I look at that, it feels like the whole thing's been switched."

"Ah, me too." She bobbed her head in agreement. Heiji stared at her, at loss for words. "What?"

"That's the second time you agreed with me over something." He said in amazement as if it was the greatest miracle in the whole entire world. She just rolled her eyes.

"So what if I did? It's not like the world will end just like that." Then she turned around and began to continue her winning streak.

_I wouldn't mind the world ending right now if I were to die with you._

Heiji blinked. What was that? He shook his head and decided to pick a fight with the pantry girl. He couldn't understand why she would always make him feel different. It was probably nothing, just some crazy talk in his brain.

**But his heart said different.**

=.=

The sun had set and all the people had gathered in the field to ignite the massive bonfire that was always lit up every time the carnival came to the kingdom. As the sky turned darker and stars began to come out, they set the pile of wood aflame and the whole thing was ablaze in less than a few seconds, tongues of flames flickering here and there. The Pantry girl and Heiji stood in the sidelines and watched as people began singing and dancing all the way through the night. Ran and Shinichi were nowhere to be seen.

"Amazing…" a soft whisper escaped from the girl's mouth. Heiji looked at her in the corner of his eye and smiled gently.

"Ah." He simply said. He looked back at the people circling the bonfire and he couldn't help thinking that it was actually nice to see another side of the girl for a change. He glanced at her again, taking note on how the light of the fire made his friend's feature more refined. The more he looked at her, the more she looked… Well, queenly. He blinked and shook his head; stupid brain, making its own thoughts again.

Suddenly, they heard a violin's song being played. They looked around and saw Runa playing with a bunch of other musicians.

"Dance people!" The young violinist shouted as she changed the tune to a more upbeat one. Heiji and the pantry girl headed for her, but then they were pushed to the middle of the 'dance floor'. They tried to get out, but there were too many people blocking their path. Then out of the blue, a slow song began to play. Heiji and the pantry girl knew they couldn't get out until the music ended.

_I guess there's no other choice._ The prince thought to himself. He turned towards the pantry girl and held out his hands. "Dance with me."

"A…are you an idiot?!" She stuttered, backing away from his outstretched hand. Heiji, being the impatient one, grabbed her wrist and slipped his arm around her waist. She blushed deeply as she tried to pull away. "Let go baka-sama."

"Don't you know how to dance?" Heiji asked her. She shook her head and he smirked. "Finally, I'm better at you over something for once."

"Whatever ahou."

He could see that she was clearly uncomfortable and fumbling in her steps. The prince sighed and said, "Look me in the eyes."

She looked up at him, her green eyes burning him. This time, it was his turn to blush. He tightened his arm around her slender waist and began to dance. "Whatever you do, just look into my eyes and try to follow my lead."

Hand in hand, step by step, both of them danced under the glittering night sky. And moment by moment, Heiji began falling for her.

"Hey."

"What is it baka-sama?"

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Why should I?"

"We're friends aren't we?"

"F…friends?"

"Ah. So call me Heiji. Go on, say it."

"Heiji…"

The prince looked at her blushing face and his eyes softened. He tightened his grip around her and drew closer. If she noticed, she didn't say.

Too soon for Heiji's likening the music ended. They broke apart and the teenage boy could feel a cold emptiness that replaced the warmth of her. She looked away and went back to the palace. He looked at her, wondering what he did wrong.

"Oi!" He called out to the pantry girl. She stopped but didn't turn around. He headed towards her and a long silence stretched between them. His cheeks tinted in red, he said, "Let's do this again next year."

She nodded and finally faced him, her bangs covering her face. "Ne, Heiji."

"What is it?"

"Arigatou." She looked up and the prince was shocked to see the tears falling down her cheeks. She smiled weakly at him.

"**Sayonara.**"

The tears fell down on the ground like shooting stars as she ran away from the thunderstruck prince. A few days later, she and the butler disappeared.

* * *

**GAH! I just realized that my updates are getting slower! Come on brain, don't be lazy (although it's also partly my fault). ANYWAY, how'd you like the story so far hmmmm? XDDD**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, ask questions (please refrain from asking questions that require me to spoil the next chapter), suggestions, ideas, etc.! Doesn't matter if you're a guest or not, just give a small comment and stuff. **

**Well, I hope you like the story and please wait patiently for the next chapter! XPP**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayou minna! Gomene for the delay! My parents apparently told me that we'd have a surprise vacation to an island WITHOUT internet! O[]O"! But at least the fishes were delicious and I finally have a break from school! XDD**

**ANYWAY, without further delay, I give you, **

**Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"**DAMMIT!**"

Heiji slashed his sword at another practice dummy in frustration. His swords master looked at him in quiet demeanor. The prince's cut was too wide, but he said nothing. There were more important matters that were running in the young teenager's mind than sword play.

"That. Freaking. Pantry. Girl. Left. Without. My. Consent! Who does she think she is?!" Each word represented another cut at the now pile of straw. His sword's tip fell on the ground as he panted heavily. He was mad at her for not saying anything, but most of all he was mad at himself for finally having found the one he l…loved and lost her in the next minute.

"Young master, the queen is waiting for you." A servant addressed the prince. He took the towel that was offered and headed for the palace. As he passed Princess Kazuha's room, he suddenly felt guilty. She had stuck with his stubborn attitude for three months.

In her Majesty's throne room, he stood before his mother. She was seated on her elegant throne, looking down at him.

"Heiji."

"Yes, mother?"

"In a few days it will be your deadline. It is your choice. An arranged marriage or being with your loved one; which one will you choose?"

He looked down in sadness. There was no point anymore.

"I'd rather have an arranged marriage."

The queen looked at him in surprise. "You do not wish to marry princess Kazuha?"

He paused for a moment and then said, "She was not the one I was looking for."

She gazed at him long and hard and then she smiled. "I see. It is the Pantry Girl."

His head went up in surprise. "How did you know?!"

"Please, Heiji. I am the queen and I do have subjects under me. And besides, our butler, Sebastian, is her guardian. It seems that even though you two do not spend too much time together, you seem to have a liking for her."

He blushed. The queen just smiled a knowing smile. He is such a dense son.

"Very well, Heiji. I will arrange a ball in three days. Prepare yourself by then."

He bowed and left.

=.=

"Prince Heiji, are you alright? You seemed distracted."

Heiji came back to reality and looked down at Princess Kazuha. It was the night of the ball (it's a masquerade ball, mind you) and both of them were dancing in the middle of the dance room. She looked up at him in concern and he felt a deep stab in his chest. She was in his arms, but it was different from how he held the Pantry Girl that night at the carnival.

"I'm fine." He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. She regarded him and then looked away sadly. She stepped away from him, her her face hidden by her bangs. "Princess Kazuha?"

"It's her you love, right?" She looked up at him again, her green eyes shining brightly behind the tears that were threatening to fall. "The Pantry Girl."

"I…"

"It's alright, Prince Heiji. I understand. The way you looked at her was different from how you looked at me." She touched his cheek and kissed it softly. "Always remember that I will always be here. But for now,"

She turned around and grinned at him, "If you ever find her again, don't you let her go."

His eyebrows went up and he nodded. He was grateful that she understood. "Ah, I will. Thank you, Princess Kazuha."

"Trust me your highness; this will be that last time you will address me like that."

"What?"

She was already lost in the crowd before he could ask her what she meant. He shook his head and turned around, only to bump at a girl dressed in exquisite, green robes. Her eyes were hidden beneath a mask and her dark, rich brown hair was braided with beads that could only be found in the Southern kingdom. She drew away and bowing at him in pardon, started to go past him. He grabbed her arm. The strange girl jumped in fright.

"I'm sorry! I just did it by impulse." The prince stammered as he let go. He watched her depart, wondering if he saw her somewhere because the millisecond their eyes met, he swore she had green eyes as deep as his. He shook his head. He must be getting paranoid.

A few hours had passed and Heiji was getting bored by the second. He was introduced from one princess to another who both squealed and jumped up and down, or who fainted from finally seeing him. His dreary eyes scanned the room when he noticed a slight difference around him. He went to the queen.

"Mother, why are the people from the woodlands in the South, here guarding the entrances and exits?" Heiji whispered. True enough, the woodland men were in disguise but they were the same people Heiji passed a few months ago.

"Trouble is brewing, my son. And apparently, your father is still out at sea, fighting the Storm Raiders that threaten to destroy the Four Kingdoms with Ran-sama and Shinichi-sama's fathers."

"What trouble exactly, mother?"

She looked critically at him. "What I am about to tell you, Heiji, is a highly kept secret among our kingdoms, the North, East, and lastly, West. Come with me."

Making sure no one was following them; his mother led him into a private room with a piano in the middle. She sat on a sofa chair and mentioned him closer.

"This news was recently uncovered and apparently our enemies are trying to find ways to destroy the main victim of it."

"I don't get it."

"The Southern princess, Toyama Kazuha, is very much alive right now."

"Of course, mother, it is Princess Kazuha, isn't it?"

"You have much to learn on regarding a situation like this, my son. It may or may not be the Princess Kazuha who is currently living under our roof for the time being. But for now, **do not** mention this to anyone at all, you get me?"

He knew his mother and when she expected an answer she wanted, one had to abide by it.

"I will not mention this to anyone at all, mother. I swear my life upon it."

She sighed and smiled at him. "Thank you, Heiji. Now I shall go and have my acquaintance with the guests."

When she was about to leave, Heiji turned towards her. "May I ask a question, mother?"

"What is it?"

"Who was that girl who was wearing those unfamiliar robes?"

"Whatever do you mean, Heiji? I do not know such guest in my palace."

Then she left.

But Heiji knew his mother. He knew that she was lying.

"Why won't she tell me?"

"It's probably to protect you, who knows?" a voice spoke up from behind the grand piano. He turned around and saw a **very** sexy and yet fearsome witch. She was twisting a doll around her hand, a pin on the other. The doll looked strangely like Kaito, the pixie he met at the hills.

"Who are you?" Heiji asked her. She gazed at him with her glittering red eyes and smirked.

"Who else do you think? I am the witch of the Four Kingdoms. I roam around, searching for a man I love. Apparently, he loves someone else. But not for long; he shall be mine, sooner or later." She smiled evilly at the doll. "Yes, Kaito, I shall force you to love me and leave that troublesome pixie behind."

"You do know you can't force someone to love you."

She glanced at him. "And I spit those words right back at you. What was her name; it was the Pantry Girl, right?"

"How…!"

"Trust me; I've seen this kingdom grow for a very long time."

His eyes grew wide. "Wouldn't that make you centuries old?"

"What do you think, idiot?! And I have to wait for a thousand more before I can finally be released from the spell that was bestowed upon me by the Pandora and rest in peace." She shook her head in sadness and self-pity. "Really, what was I thinking, saving Kaito from those men?"

Heiji's eyebrows rose and he smiled. "You're actually kind."

Her head snapped up and glared at him. "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing! I'm just saying that even though you say these horrible things, deep inside, you're really kind."

"I am not kind! I'm just merely helping him and benefiting from it!" she said defiantly but Heiji could see through her. "Since I've seen what you are already, I'll give you a clue to fix this whole mess up. Outside the door, you'll hear a pretty interesting conversation."

"Why are you helping me?"

She was about to disappear, but then she paused. "I'm just leading you through the song, I guess. Just like everyone else, the Four Kingdom's unity would not be complete without the South."

"You never did tell me your name!"

"It's Akiko."

And just like that, she disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

=.=

Heiji was staring at the spot where she had gone, his face masked in confusion. Suddenly, he heard muffled voices outside the door. He opened it slightly and saw Princess Kazuha talking intently with her guardian, Modaki Gusheki. They seemed to be arguing. He decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Please father, I can't put up with this any longer! It's not only hurting my cousin, but it's also hurting Prince Heiji!"

Gusheki slapped her and Heiji had to refrain himself from going out and helping her. "What did I tell you? Do not call me father in here! And the plan shall proceed whether you like it or not! Or do you want to end up like your cousin later. Well, do you?!"

Princess Kazuha was on the verge of tears. She shook her head in fright. "No…"

"Good. Now go out there and distract the prince while I shall go to that place and wait for the signal."

With tears in her eyes, Princess Kazuha left. Heiji was suddenly confused. Why did she lie to him about her father? Didn't the royal family die in the fire? And what was the plan?

But then he noticed Gusheki head off and he decided to follow him. A few turns later, he saw him go inside a room. He was a good distance away from the door and was about to go in when someone beat him to it. It was the same robed girl he bumped into! What was she doing there?! She went in the room and he peeked through the crack. What he heard made his blood run cold.

"Hello, uncle Gusheki. It's been 15 years, hasn't it?"

"So the rumors were true. You are alive after all."

She took off the mask and Heiji saw the Pantry Girl standing before the man. His eyes grew wide. _Don't tell me-!_

"Leave the Western Kingdom out of this! It is me you want to get rid of, not Heiji!"

"So you are now calling him by his first name without honorifics. I'm surprised at the progress you've made. But it ends here, tonight, my dear niece. In a few minutes, the signal will come and I shall make an announcement to the crowd."

He smiled cruelly as he unsheathed a cold, glittering dagger with poison dripping down.

"Goodbye, Princess Kazuha."

=.=


	10. Chapter 10 (DEATH)

"Goodbye, Princess Kazuha."

The cold dagger suddenly went towards Kazuha. Heiji could no longer hold back. **He was NOT going to lose her the third time!**

"**STAY AWAY FROM HER!"** Heiji roared as he burst through the door and pushing the princess away, he received the dagger's sharp blade on his shoulder instead. Everything froze for a moment; only the dripping of thick red blood was heard falling on the hard marble floor.

"**Heiji!**" Kazuha screamed as she ran up to him, lightly touching his injured shoulder; drawing back when he flinched. Heiji saw the look on her face and smiled for a moment before focusing on his opponent in front of him. He pulled out the dagger and threw it at a random corner of the room. His eyesight was getting blurry and his breathing came in heavy gasps. But at least the princess was safe. Her uncle smirked.

"Ah. How good to see you, Prince Heiji. Quite a bold act saving Kazuha and letting the dagger stab you instead. You are such a brave boy; no wonder Kazuha fell in love with you."

Heiji chuckled and winced painfully. Kazuha gripped his arm tightly. "Heiji, are you okay?"

"Ah, I'm fine. Stay back, this is my fight. You should go and warn every one of what's to come." She nodded and was about to leave but then the door shut by itself with a bang. Gusheki inspected his fingers, whistling. He smiled cruelly at their shocked faces.

"Just because this land is magic, that doesn't mean that I won't get any power. You probably don't know, but I am a very powerful sorcerer."

"What do you want from me, uncle?!"

"**I want you to die**!"

Kazuha's face grew stricken. Her whole frame shook, but it was not from fear. It was from anger. "Why?! Aren't we a family!? Why do you want to kill me?! Don't tell me that you were the one who set fire to the palace!"

"Bingo!" Her uncle made a shooting gesture at her and she flew backwards, crashing into a glass case. She slowly fell on the ground, her back and head bleeding from the cuts. Heiji was too weak to do anything but watch as Gusheki picked up the dagger and head slowly for the injured princess. "Why, you ask? Your father was crowned king and so they tossed the second prince away! He had everything while I had to even go down on my knees to beg for my parent's respect! Your father is a liar, a cheat, and a thief! He took the woman I loved and married her, leaving me in the dirt! I just gave him what he deserved…"

Kazuha looked at her uncle in devastation, tears streaming down her face. "If my father did that to you, then in my father's place, I beg you for forgiveness… Just don't involve anyone in this!"

He looked coldly at her, his eyes as freezing as ice. "You aren't worthy of my forgiveness or my pity. I will kill you and hurt everyone who is near you."

The princess' emerald eyes burned with detest and fury. "Sometimes, I can't believe that we're related."

She got up and sent a punch at her uncle's face. He dodged it easily and grabbing her outstretched arm, he flipped her on her back at the floor that was littered with bloodstained shards. Kazuha cried out in pain. Gusheki got down on his knees and wrenched a fistful of her hair, drawing her face near his. The dagger's tip nudging the bottom of her jaw, drawing blood, his face distorted with utter loathing.

"Let me tell you this before you die." He snarled. "You will never get in my way again! This is the end for you!"

He raised the weapon above.

The sound of rushed footsteps.

A downward movement.

A push.

Then blood.

LOTS of blood.

Kazuha looked up in horror as royal blood dripped down, landing on her cheeks like red tears. The silver hilt of the blade was glinting dully under the moonlight. The prince clutched his blood-stained stomach. He collapsed on the floor, a dark stain making a growing pool of death around him. Gusheki clicked his tongue as he wiped his tainted hands on a white handkerchief. His job was done. He had broken her and he knew she would have no will to fight any longer. Three flashes followed from outside the window and he smirked. The time has finally come. He left the room.

The princess crawled painfully towards her friend, gently shaking him, forcing herself not to cry.

"H…Heiji? Hey, don't die…" She sobbed as she put his head on her lap, running her hand through his spiky black hair. "Can you hear me, Heiji? Hey, say something ahou…"

Heiji's breathing was shallow and ragged, his pulse growing slower by the second. He shivered in the cold as his eyelids fluttered open. "K…Kazuha?"

Her eyes softened as she nodded. Her robes were wet but she didn't care. All that mattered was her and Heiji and how to save his life. "You're going to be okay…So just stay with me, ne? Don't go to sleep."

"Finally… I found you at last…where were you?"

"I was beside you all this time…"

"I'm sorry for…taking your presence…for granted…" He coughed violently before settling down again. He sighed with relief.

"I love you…"

In that lonesome room, the princess' eyes widened as those three words lingered in the air. The prince smiled at her before finally closing his eyes.

"Heiji? Heiji! Wake up!"

=.=

"Your majesty! I need to talk to you urgently! Please hear me out!" Heiji's mother turned around, only to see Kazuha's cousin in front of her. She smiled gently.

"What is it, Princess Kazuha?" The poor girl was quivering from head to toe in fear like a leaf.

"You may not believe me now, but what I'm about to tell you now will decide the outcome of tonight and how she will take action. May I have your permission to tell you what to do?"

"If it does not harm my kingdom, I shall listen."

"Trust me, your majesty. Not only will this affect your kingdom, but the other two as well."

The queen's face became pale. She took the maiden aside. The queen gave her a critical look. "Why should I believe you?"

"You don't, for I have betrayed not only you, but my country as well. However, this is my last chance to atone for the sins I have done. Will you listen to me?"

The queen looked at the girl's figure. Yes, she was scared and she was a liar, but her soul was as pure as gold. Her eyes shone of determination and were begging for forgiveness. She may not be the real thing, but she was magnificent in her own way.

"I am all ears."

=.=

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Bwahahahahaha! Before you complain or collapse from grief or whatever you do when your favourite character 'dies', just remember that there is ANOTHER chapter, hmm? ^^**

**PS. Please don't kill me…**


	11. Chapter 11 (END)

**OHAYOU MINNA! ^^ Lollipop1141 here! FINALLY! This is the last chapter and it's quite a long one, so take your time on reading it! **

**BTW, sorry if I confused you all with the relatives of Kazuha or something…but this chapter will straighten it all out…**

**REALLY REALLY SORRY for delaying this chapter! Please don't kill me!**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers and to all of you who took their precious time to read this simple story of mine…well, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have!**

**And now, I welcome once more, the stars of the show,**

**HEIJI AND KAZUHA!**

***crowd claps, bows and leaves stage***

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention!"

A sea of eyes glanced up at the man who was standing on top of the platform in front of the thrones. He was flanked with finely dressed soldiers. Murmurs travelled across the room as the crowd beheld the strange sight. The queen stepped forward and faced the man.

"What is this about?" She asked him. But then Kazuha's uncle pointed to her and ordered his men to seize her. However, as his soldiers approached her, the guards and the men around her unsheathed their swords and made a barrier between the queen and the soldiers.

"If you want the queen, you have to get through us first."

Kazuha's uncle gave the soldiers a critical look, but then he shrugged his shoulders and sighed unenthusiastically. He snapped his fingers and with words layered with enchantment, he shouted, "Minions! Destroy that barrier and seize the queen!"

His soldiers ran up towards the line of men and a huge fight began. Glasses were shattered and tables were overturned as the room turned into mayhem. Reinforcements from outside crashed through the room and the queen's personal guards became outnumbered.

After 2 hours, dead bodies lay around the room, staining the once pure white floor with death. The only ones standing were Kazuha's uncle, the queen and the uncle's soldiers. He smirked as he slowly approached the queen, his sword flashing as he stepped over the dead bodies. A man's hand grabbed his foot, but he just kicked him away.

"So my dear queen, will you either give me the union ring or do you want me destroy your kingdom?"

"I shall never sacrifice this country to the likes of you!" Heiji's mother said defiantly, her head held up high. Her eyes were filled with determination and standing in her full height made her look more fearsome. She was a magnificent queen indeed.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should have never had said that. Now I have no choice but to take it by force." He raised his blade as he rushed towards the woman. She confronted the blade, not a fear etched on her calm face. That was enough to make him hesitate.

"**NOW!"**

A girl's voice rang out across the hall and suddenly all of Uncle Gusheki's men collapsed. He stopped in his tracks and looked around in confusion. A high trill suddenly blasted out from above, and as he looked up, he was hit with a vase.

When he came to his senses, he barely had enough time to dodge as a huge man with a scar on his face slammed down on him.

"Dang it! That was so close!" Runa looked down from the balcony; behind her was an army of high land men that Gusheki immediately recognized.

"You…you're…"

"Yes." The man with the scar towered over him, his face filled with utter loathing. "We are the personal guard of the Southern Kingdom's royal family. And now because of you, there are no more heirs to the throne and we shall never submit under your rule!"

And he struck, but Gusheki blasted him with lightning coming out of his fingers. The giant man flew across the room, crashing against a wall. But that didn't faze him at all. He stood up and raised his fist.

"Runa!"

"Okay, papa!" the musician said gladly as she played a fast-paced song. Suddenly, the army behind her streamed out and surrounded Uncle Gusheki. The queen's guests who were on her side also rose up. Gusheki's face turned pale.

"How did you…?"

"Did you ever think that I would bring my guests here when I know that trouble was a brew?" The queen said. She had turned the tables. Now it was she who had the upper hand.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play, then I no longer have to hold back." He slammed his fists on the floor and suddenly time stopped. Everyone was frozen. Gusheki walked towards the queen and held his sword against her stomach.

"It was nice staying here. But I guess it's time for our farewell."

He was about to thrust the blade in her abdomen when suddenly a blast of white energy shot out towards him. He dodged it and looked at his attacker. His eyes widened in shock.

**It was his daughter!**

"Sakura, how dare you lay a hand against me?" He walked slowly towards her. She stepped back, her whole frame shaking in fear. She had never gone against her father's wishes before.

"Please, father. Don't do this, please…" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She took a stance. Voice cracking, she said in earnest, "I'm sorry, but this is wrong! Is this really how you want to rule the people?!"

His eyes hardened as he confronted her. "I no longer consider you as my child."

Sakura looked at him in shock and pain. Tears were still flowing down, but a new light shone in those emerald eyes. "Very well; then think of our connections together severed. You are no longer of any importance to me."

She slammed her fists on the ground and time returned to normal. The queen looked at the situation and slipped away unnoticed, knowing very well what she had to do for the plan to work.

Father and daughter faced off each other. The Southern Kingdom's personal guards tried to help, but the general stopped them. "Let them settle this." He said.

What happened next was beyond anyone's imagination. Flashes of lights, blasts of fire, explosions and smoke were everywhere. Runa looked amidst the smoke, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, both child and parent jumped up high in the air. It was the finale. Although the situation was critical, Runa couldn't resist playing a battle song. The tension in the room rose.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura cried out as she slapped her hands together in front of her and parted them, a ball of compressed air, electricity, fire, water, and energy growing bigger until it was the size of a pumpkin. She shot it out towards her father.

"Too bad, but you are the one who shall suffer your own attack." He said as he flicked his wrist. Suddenly the ball of energy stopped and rushed back to her.

"SAKURA!" Runa dropped her instrument and jumped towards the teenage princess. She blocked the attack with her body, but it still didn't spare Sakura as both fell down. Luckily, three people rushed out in time to save them.

Heiji dove as he caught Sakura before she could be smashed on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw him. "**Prince Heiji!?**"

"Hi ya! That was dangerous of you."

"I thought my dad…"

"It's a long story. Tell you later."

Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered the violinist. "Runa!"

They looked back, but someone had already saved her. The musician's eyes were closed as her whole back was badly burnt. Surprisingly, the person who caught her was not her father but someone closer. It was Sebastian, Kazuha's guardian.

Runa opened her eyes and grew wide as she saw the face of her childhood friend. "S-Sebastian?!"

He smiled softly at her as he kissed her forehead. A dark blush settled on the musician's face. He carried her bridal style and looked at his mistress. "Kazuha-hime, I shall take my leave."

"You have my permission."

And just like that, the butler and the violinist disappeared. Kazuha stepped out and confronted her uncle. "Heiji, take Sakura away from this place."

"Hey, you can't just order me around!" Sakura complained, but winced as pain throbbed at the sides of her abdomen.

"Well, you can hardly fight either!" Kazuha retorted back as both the girls stuck out their tongues. "This is revenge for hitting me on the head with your toy!"

"That was 14 years ago!"

"It's still your fault!"

BOOM!

A large explosion burst out and almost struck Kazuha if she didn't dodge in time. The princess looked at her attacker. Gusheki was panting hard by now, utter rage and fury showing on his face. He pointed at Heiji. "How are you alive?! What did you two do?!"

"It's none of your business!"

-_flashback [in the room]-_

"_Heiji… So you're just going to leave me behind here in this world, all alone?!" Kazuha was crying uncontrollably as she gently caressed the prince's face, his blood slowly seeping out of him. "You don't know how much I had always waited for the day you'd notice me and tell me those three sweet words…"_

"_But I never thought it would end this way…" She sobbed. "__**Why, Heiji WHY?!**__"_

_She hugged him tightly. "Don't leave me, please… come back…"_

_But then a man in a blue, shimmering robe stepped out of thin air and smiled gently to the down-hearted girl. "Here, I'll help you. I'll give your friend 15 hours left to live. After that, I can no longer be of any assistance."_

_Kazuha looked at up at the man, hope filling her eyes once more. "Do you really mean that?"_

"_Yes, I do mean it. Now, step aside."_

_The princess stepped aside and let the man do his work. The man's hands began to glow and bright blue colors began sparking off Heiji's wound. Kazuha could see the blood coming back inside his body and color began to come back to his cheeks. Three minutes later, it was all done._

"_Heiji, can you hear me?" Kazuha said as she rushed by his side, shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and stared at her in confusion._

"_I thought I was dead." Kazuha squealed in joy and put her arms around his neck. The prince blushed in surprise._

"_That's very nice, but there is no more time. Gusheki is currently destroying the ball room." The man said dryly as he began to fade away._

"_Right! Thank you. But more importantly, who are you?"_

"_I am Hakuba the magician of the 4 United Kingdoms."_

_And with that, he disappeared._

-_flashback end-_

"This shall be your fall, uncle." The princess said as she confronted him. Her battle aura was so fierce, Gusheki took a step back but realizing what he was doing, he stopped himself in time.

"Trying to scare me, huh? Well, that won't work." He suddenly attacked, but out of nowhere, an invisible force slammed him to the side of the room.

"Father!" Sakura cried out to the man in concern. She might've gone against him, but he was still her parent.

Gusheki got up and sent a fireball in Kazuha's direction. She stopped it with her bare hands and sent it back, twice as fast. It slammed into the chest of her uncle, burning through his clothes. Surprisingly, when he rose once more, he wasn't dead.

"How can you use magic?!" He shouted at her. Kazuha smiled grimly.

"It only comes out at emergencies like this. You might be my uncle, but you are also a threat to the kingdom."

And with that, she sent her last attack at him. He flew to the end of the hall, slamming on the large oak door. He was unconscious. The door opened and out stepped the magician, Ran, Shinichi, Heiji's mother, and the three kings. Hakuba picked Gusheki up by the scruff of his neck and looked at him in pity.

"If only he didn't protest, then this would not have had happened." With that said, he snapped his fingers and Gusheki turned into a fat, white cat. Sakura looked at her father, speechless. And then she laughed. Everyone looked at her in surprise. They had expected her to cry or complain, but not laugh.

"I…I'm sooo sorry!" She apologized as she tried to catch her breath. "It's just that, I had always dreamt of my father as a grumpy cat and now he is one."

"She has an odd sense of humor, that one." Shinichi's father laughed mightily.

"Too bad we missed the fight. Good job, all of you." Heiji's father said to them. The people around the room grew embarrassed.

"Don't forget that we also helped you get rid of the soldiers outside the palace." Shinichi said to them.

"BEER! Let's celebrate this occasion!" King Kogorou shouted as Ran rolled her eyes. Her father had not changed at all.

Heiji helped Sakura up and the three of them surveyed the room. It was a mess but with the help of Hakuba, Kaito and Aoko (They were travelling with the magician), it was fixed in no time.

"So you were actually faking that you weren't the princess." Heiji said to Kazuha. She looked down guiltily.

"Are you mad?"

"No, not really. However, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone until the time was right."

"How about you, what's your name?" Heiji asked Kazuha's cousin. She laughed.

"It's Sakura."

"Sakura. Right. How come you were pretending to be Princess Kazuha?" Sakura's face grew sad.

"It's my father. He wanted power so badly, he forced me to act and be like Kazuha so that I would marry you and he would be able to rule both the Western and the Southern kingdom. It's kinda like the saying, 'killing two birds with one stone.'"

"It all makes sense now!" Heiji exclaimed. Both princesses looked at him. "Both of you knew each other from the very start. However, you, Kazuha, faked your identity so as not to let the past repeat itself. And you, Sakura, were forced to become Kazuha so you could marry me and let your dad control both kingdoms!"

Both the girls looked at each other and back at him. "Well, that pretty much sums it all up, I guess."

Heiji grinned. Yet again, he had solved another mystery. Suddenly, he was rapped on the head. "AAAHH! ITAIII!"

"Don't forget about how I help you, boge!" Shinichi said in annoyance. Ran hit Shinichi on the head.

"Don't you dare hit Heiji! He's injured, remember?"

"How do you know I'm injured?"

"You're bleeding." Heiji looked down and sure enough, his wound had opened once more. He felt dizzy and the world started spinning.

"Heiji, are you okay?!"

He collapsed.

=.=

"Eeeehhh?! Where's Heiji?!" Kazuha asked as she went inside his room. After the day he collapsed, Hakuba, Akako (the magician and the witch were married but divorced), Kaito and Aoko spent the night healing him. And ever since, he lay sleeping until today.

"Oh, good morning, Kazuha-hime." The maid bowed down to her.

"Y…You don't have to address me like that!" Kazuha said, embarrassed. When she had told everyone the truth, they proclaimed her the returned princess at once and a majority of the Southern Kingdom's residents returned to the South and repaired the land. "Could you please tell me where he is? He didn't die, right?!"

"Oh no, princess. He has finally woken up and informed us that you are to go to him to the balcony overlooking the kingdom."

Kazuha sighed in relief and after thanking the maid, she went to search for him.

=.=

"You're late, ahou." A voice spoke up.

Kazuha looked up as she was climbing the stairs and saw Heiji leaning on the railings of the balcony, smirking. Relief and joy washed over her face as she ran up and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her and patted her head, not sure what to do. He didn't expect this.

"You didn't have to scare me like that, baka." She leaned back and looked at him. Then she laughed and gave him a quick kiss. She stepped back as Heiji grew startled and turned away, covering his face in embarrassment. Kazuha blushed. "Sorry, I got carried away…"

Heiji peeked in between his fingers and glanced at her, as if trying to make a decision. Finally, he went back to her and turned her head towards him. He had a serious look in his face. Kazuha's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing-mff-!"

**Heiji had suddenly kissed her!**

She turned red and tried to wriggle away but he pulled her closer to him. Finally, after a few moments, he let her go and allowed her to catch her breath.

"What was that for?!" Kazuha asked, out of breath and very red in the face. Heiji licked his bottom lip, as if he was trying to taste something.

"Vanilla…" He muttered. He turned towards her. She took a step back.

"Oh no you don't! Wait a min-!"

This time, it was more intense. He kissed her passionately. He decided to do a little experiment. He put his tongue inside her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock. Kazuha was almost at her limit; this was her first kiss and it was beyond her imagination. For a few minutes, Heiji's tongue struggled with Kazuha's.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled away and gasped for air. Heiji looked at her in amusement. He grinned at her as his black hair swept across his eyes. "It was fun doing it. Do you want to have a go again?"

"NO!" Kazuha said, blushing furiously. He laughed again. He thought it was funny when she turned red.

"I'm gonna do it again and you're not going to stop me, ahou!"

Kazuha shrieked and tried to run but Heiji caught her by the waist and whirled her around, letting her body lean on the banister. When she opened her eyes, Heiji was looking down at her, the sunlight shining down on him, enhancing his features. She turned beet red.

"Baka, get off…" She stammered as she tried to get free.

"Kazuha…"

The way he whispered her name made her heart race like crazy. The way he brushed off the strands of hair off her face and how he caressed her cheek sent an electric shock all over her body. Heiji grew alarmed when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"H…Heiji, don't leave me, okay?" He smiled.

"Ahou, you know I would never do that." First, he kissed her hand. Then he kissed her neck, finally kissing those sweet red lips.

"Heiji no baka! That's enough!" She was already **really** red in the face. He looked at her with his deep green eyes. He put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "H… Heiji? What's -"

"Kazuha, don't laugh, okay?"

"Sure…"

"**I really absolutely love you ahou."**

She looked at him in shock as she saw his blushing face, but his eyes didn't waver from hers. She smiled. "Heiji, I have something to tell you too. But you have to tell me also what you want to tell me the same time I want to tell you what I want to tell you."

He looked at her and grinned. "Shout it out in 3."

"Ah."

3

2

1

"**I LOVE YOU TOO!"**

"**MARRY ME!" **

Her jaw dropped at what he said. Her eyes grew even wider as he produced out a ring from his pocket. She couldn't speak at all. The guy she loved had proposed to **her**. It was a dream come true. A silence ensued between which Heiji misunderstood.

"R…Right…I knew it." He started to go away. "Sorry for asking-"

Suddenly, he was pulled back down to her and he found his lips meeting Kazuha's. That was the moment he knew that was her reply. She pulled away. There were tears streaming down her face.

"**Yes, Heiji…Yes, absolutely yes!**"

A great cheering rose from behind the two couples. Kazuha jumped in shock and looked down below. Everyone from the two kingdoms was crowded down at the garden below them (the ones who could fit anyway). She looked at them in awe.

"Congratulations to the new couples!" Kaito and Aoko said as they threw petals of cherry blossoms down on them.

"I'm so happy for you, Kazuha!" Sakura said from behind them, along with Shinichi, Ran, Akako, and Hakuba and Heiji's parents. Sakura was stroking her father's fur as the cat mewed grumpily at them.

Kazuha noticed Runa and Sebastian at the back, their hands intertwined. She giggled. "It seems as if we're not the only couples today."

They looked at the musician and the butler who grew embarrassed but didn't separate. Heiji grinned. He turned towards Kazuha and kissed her again. Typical Heiji, he was always very direct with what he wanted (when he finally realized it). She kissed him back and smiling like a little boy who had gotten a really nice present, he slipped the ring on her finger. Drowning the noise around them, he sighed in contentment.

He had finally captured his friend's heart. And what's more,

**She would be with him forever**.

* * *

**Ahhhh, finally done and I am satisfied… ,,^w^,, well, what d'ya think? Cute? Corny? Funny? AHH! So many mixed emotions inside since I finished my story already! **

**THANK YOU everyone for reading and reviewing my story and sticking with me until the end! **

**TwT I'm soo happy and soo sad right now… my favorite seniors graduating last week, last concert with my favorite conductor, and the worst ever, FINAL EXAMS NEXT WEEK! O[]O"**

**But I wanted to finish this story soo badly!**

**I'm really glad I finished this story and make sure to check out my other stories too! XDD**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! AND COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS AND WHATEVER THAT'S IN YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW AFTER READING THIS! I probably sound really crazy right now…=w="**

**SUMMER VACATION IS COMING! YAAAAY! And this time, I will try to update my stories weekly for the next two months so wait for them!**

**JA NE! **

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
